Kingdom Hearts III
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Full entire summary inside, please read it, it explains alot, don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Naminé, Riku/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith, Leon/Tifa pairings. Mainly focusing on Sora/Kairi though. Enjoy!
1. Destiny Islands

**A/N: Hey, just a Kingdom Hearts story I scrambled together. I like to think of it as Kingdom Hearts III so that's what i'm gonna name the story, hehe. I can't believe it's only been three or so months since I discovered Kingdom Hearts, I'm totally peeved I didn't know about it before, it's such an amazing storyline, and it's so great because it gives teenagers and adults a way to still enjoy disney films and such, but in a more complicated and serious way. Like, i'm sure 4-9 year olds would NEVER be able to understand the Kingdom Hearts storyline, so clearly the game is for older people, and they made the storyline so intriguing, it makes older people want to play it, despite it having all these disney films and features in it. **

**Now, in this story, King Mickey has contacted Sora, Riku and Kairi about troubles that have begun brewing once again between the worlds. Maleficent and Pete are back and dangerous than ever. Maleficent is gathering her Heartless once again in an attempt to re-create Kingdom Hearts and use it's darkness to become more powerful; much like Xehanort's heartless attempted to do in the first Kingdom Hearts game. Roxas/Namin****é, Riku/Yuffie, Leon/Tifa, Cloud/Aerith pairings, but mainly focusing on Sora/Kairi.**

**Now, I know in the original Kingdom Hearts storyline, King Mickey's message actually said that Sora was "The Key That Connects Everything" and that he had to go on one another journey to save Axel, Xion, Roxas, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Namin****é**** and that this ultimately leads to the storyline for Kingdom Hearts III...but, i'll leave that awesome as storyline for the professionals, and make my own version of King Mickey's letter, and my own version of Kingdom Hearts III. And also, the events in Kingdom Hearts: coded, never happened in this story.  
**

**So yeah, enjoy guys and...**

**p.s. HOW INCREDIBLY HORRIBLE IS THE SCENE IN KINGDOM HEARTS: BIRTH BY SLEEP WHERE VENTUS GETS FROZEN! When Xehanort got his hands on Ventus and was crushing his helmet and was freezing him and Ventus looked so scared and was looking at Aqua...and then Aqua is holding him in her arms and his eyes are like slightly moving...oh my god, I cried...i'm not kidding. I weeped for about an hour straight going, "NOT VENTUS!" lol, i'm such a nerd. Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN KINGDOM HEARTS AND FINAL FANTASY. ALTHOUGH, I WISH I DID. BUT, I DON'T. SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY, HOWEVER, DO OWN THEM. ALTHOUGH, DISNEY DOESN'T OWN FINAL FANTASY, ONLY SQUARE ENIX DOES. BUT DISNEY AND SQUARE ENIX BOTH OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. MY POINT: THEY'RE A BUNCH OF LUCKY A-WHOLES.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Destiny Islands

She watched the waves crash against each other, smashing into the rocks and disappearing into the sand. She closed her eyes, letting the sound take her in. A slight smile played on her lips, as memories of the previous weeks soared through her mind. Riku and Sora had returned.

Riku.

Sora.

_Her _Sora.

They were home. She shook her head, trying to stop the tears spilling down her cheeks. She had half a mind to dash across to the other side of the island, just to make sure that it was real, that Sora and Riku really were home, and that she wasn't still by herself on the island, desperately awaiting their return and clinging onto her memories of Sora in a futile attempt to keep them. She opened her eyes slowly, her breath whoosing out of her.

_"It's real, Kairi. You know this." _A voice echoed in her head. She sighed.

"I know, Naminé, but it feels too real. Too real to be true." She said out loud. She heard Naminé sigh in frustration and chuckled slightly. The waves crashed louder this time, and she could hear Sora and Riku's laughter in her mind as memories of their reunion flooded her mind.

_"W-we're back." He said, laughing and shaking water out of his hair. Kairi held her hand out._

_"You're home." She said, smiling. He grinned and took her hand. She helped him up. He laughed and embraced her, his long arms wrapping around her skinny waist easily, as if they belonged there. Kairi sighed happily and melted in his arms, feeling at home. _

Her mind was torn from the memory as she felt something bump against her foot. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down.

"Oh." A bottle lay at her feet. She bent down and picked it up. She looked inside and found a letter...

A letter with a familiar seal on it. She narrowed her eyes, gazing at it, trying to remember...

She gasped.

"King Mickey..." She whispered. She stood like this for a full minute, frozen.

_"RUN!"_ Naminé bellowed in her mind. Kairi didn't need telling twice. She ran as fast as she could through the door to the cove, down the steps, over the bridge and toward the tree where Riku and Sora stood, looking at the sunset.

"Sora! Riku!" She yelled with what little breath she had, pumping her legs to reach them faster. She bent down before them, catching her breath.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked, stepping toward her. She held out the bottle.

"Look." She said, holding it up to him. He saw the seal.

"From the king?" He grabbed it and uncorked it, shaking the bottle and holding his other hand out. The letter fell into it and he opened it hurriedly but gently. Riku stepped closer to him and so did Kairi. Together, they read...

_Sora, Riku, Kairi_

_I write to you in a troubled time._

_The worlds are in peril once more, and we need your help._

_Maleficent and Pete are on a crusade to re-create a Kingdom Hearts filled with darkness to become unstoppable, and to take over all the worlds._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, they must be stopped. _

_I send you a light to gain you access to Disney Castle. Look to the moon at midnight on the day you recieve this letter.  
_

_I hope you'll join us. _

_The fate of all the worlds lie in your hands._

_King Mickey._

They finished reading the letter and Kairi's heart was racing.

"Maleficent and Pete...ugh, I knew we hadn't heard the end of them!" Sora said, clutching the note in anger.

"We have to go!"

"Sora, we can't. Not till the light appears. Midnight tonight. We'll wait for it." Riku said.

"Yeah, course. We're gonna save the worlds once again, right Kairi? Kairi?" Sora turned to her as she didn't reply.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" He said, gazing at her. Her breath quickened and she looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You're going on another adventure?" She whispered.

_"Kairi, breathe!"_ Naminé's voice echoed in her head, but she shook it, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kairi, I-"

"You're leaving me again!" She yelled furiously. Sora placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kairi, I have to! Those are my friends-"

"And what about me? Am I not your friend? Do I not mean anything to you?" She whispered. _Because you mean everything to me._ She so desperately wanted to add, but she held her tongue.

"Kairi, you know you're my friend, and you know you mean alot to me!" Kairi tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart at the word 'alot'. She removed her eyes from his, closing them and turning her face. He gripped her arms.

"Kairi, they need my help! The King needs my help! And I can't ignore it! You'll still have Riku."

"Excuse me?" Kairi heard Riku's deep voice exclaim, but still her eyes remained closed, her face turned away, so Sora wouldn't see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"The letter says 'Sora, _Riku and Kairi_, Sora. He wants all three of us." Kairi looked up at Riku, his image blurry from the tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

"Bu-but it's too dangerous!" Sora exclaimed, his hands still gripping Kairi's arms as Kairi was leaning away from him, trying to escape his clutches. Riku chuckled slightly and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"Like you're to talk. Don't you ever forget, Sora: it was me that battled the Darkness. You wouldn't understand dangerous if it nipped you in the butt. Kairi and I are coming with you, whether you like it or not." Kairi's heart began racing again. Was it true? Could she really be a part of the adventure this time?

"But Kairi...and Naminé..."

"What about Naminé?"

"If Kairi gets hurt, so does Naminé!"

"And if you get hurt, so does Roxas. But you don't hear either of them complaining." Sora finally let go of Kairi as he clutched his head, seething in pain.

_"Roxas wants to fight." _Naminé told Kairi just as Sora muttered, "Roxas agrees with you, clearly." He rubbed his head.

_"I'll never understand that connection you and Roxas have." _Kairi thought in her mind to Naminé.

_"We share a connection because you and Sora share a connection._" She said gently. Kairi thought about it, confused, but brushed it off, focusing on the matter at hand instead.

"Then maybe you should just go, Riku! Cause clearly, if Roxas and Naminé disconnect from our bodies and become Nobodies again, and they get hurt or killed, Kairi and I will become weakened, because one half of ourselves has been hurt, right? So maybe you should just go! GOOD LUCK!" Sora turned away from him, clearly angry. Riku sighed and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll all go together. Naminé and Roxas will remain a part of you, they won't detach from you." Sora clutched his head in pain and Naminé whistled inside Kairi's head.

_"He's not too happy about that."_

_"Thank god you're a peaceful person, Namin_é_." _

"ROXAS, SHUT UP!" Sora yelled. Kairi heard Naminé chuckle inside her mind and Kairi repressed a smile as well. Sora did not have as good a connection with Roxas as Kairi had with Naminé. They often fought, and Sora often looked like a crazy person, yelling at what looked like himself.

"Sorry, Roxas, but Riku's right, you can't become 'yourself' again and detach from me. If you do, we'll both be vulnerable. It's too risky. That's the final decision." Sora said. There was silence for a few seconds and Sora sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Roxas."

_"He's agreed."_ Naminé told Kairi.

"Good." Kairi said out loud. Riku sighed.

"This is already getting old, fast." He said, pinching his the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb and hanging his head.

"So, we wait till midnight..." Kairi said, looking at Sora. Their eyes met and her heart fluttered slightly. He grinned.

"We wait till midnight, and then we go and help King Mickey save the worlds."

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Do tell.  
**


	2. Disney Castle

**Chapter Two**

Disney Castle

Sora lay on the paopu tree, Riku's back against it and Kairi sitting next to him. Midnight was nearing. He watched the wind brush Kairi's hair behind her neck, watched her eyes narrow as the wind stung her eyes. He sighed sorrowfully. If only she knew how much it hurt him when she asked him if she meant anything to him. She meant _everything _to him. But he didn't have the courage to tell her. How would Riku react? He would probably laugh, and call Sora something along the lines of a sap or an idiot. But Sora couldn't help the nagging feeling that Riku still had feelings for Kairi buried within him. After all, it was he who had embraced the darkness and let Xehanort's heartless possess his body in order to save her. And age didn't appear to be much of a factor for any of them. Sora and Kairi were both fifteen, nearing their sixteenth birthdays, whilst Riku was seventeen. Sora sucked in a breath.

_"Kairi's birthday is in four days, and I completely forgot."_ Sora told Roxas. Roxas whistled sympathetically.

_"You're in trouble." _He said.

_"Am not. I'll think of something to get her." _

_"I think you'll be too busy kicking Heartless butt."_ Roxas said. Sora sighed. They both stayed silent for awhile, before Roxas spoke up.

_"Naminé says to remember the Secret Place, and you'll know what to get her." _

_"Huh?" _

_"I dunno, it's just what she said." _Sora thought for awhile, watching the stars before finally realising what Naminé was saying.

"Oh!" He said, sitting up.

"What?" Kairi and Riku exclaimed at the same time.

"N-Nothing..." Sora said, lying back down. He grinned, looking at Kairi and she caught his eye, looking at him suspiciously, but grinning back.

"There!" Riku pointed toward the sky and Sora turned his head so quickly he felt his neck crack. He clutched it, massaging it, and gazed at the moon as a light shone from it brightly, then soared down into the ocean.

"Come on!" Riku said, waving his arm forward. He nose-dived into the ocean and swam toward the light. Sora looked at Kairi.

"Let's go!" He said, holding out his hand. She smiled and took it and together, they dived into the ocean, swimming after Riku. The three of them stood in the light, spreading their arms and legs to stay afloat.

"What now?"

"Try using the keyblade." Riku said. Sora held his hand out and his keyblade, Kingdom Key, flashed into his hand. He held it up to the light. They waited a few moments.

"Nothing." Sora said, splashing the keyblade into the ocean in frustration.

"Wait, maybe...all of us." Riku said. Sora gazed at him, then nodded.

"It's worth a shot, i'm freezing!" Kairi said, her teeth chattering. Kairi and Riku held their hands out and Riku's keyblade, Way to the Dawn, and Kairi's keyblade, Destiny Embrace, flashed into their hands. Together, all three of them held their Keyblades to the moon.

A bright flash of light.

And they were gone.

* * *

"Ugh..." Sora opened his eyes slowly, his head throbbing. He clutched it and sat up slowly, his heart racing.

"Riku, Kairi?" He muttered, his vision swimming in and out of focus.

"SORA!" He heard a quacking-high pitched voice say. He caught a glimpse of a white room before a big fluffy white and blue something knocked into him.

"WHOA!"

"Gwarsh, Sora, it sure is good to see ya!" He heard a dopey voice say.

"Donald? Goofy?" He whispered. Finally, the white and blue something removed itself from him and he saw it was indeed his two friends, Donald and Goofy.

"DONALD! GOOFY!" He hugged them tightly.

"I hope you're not forgetting about me!" He heard a squeaky voice said. He looked behind Donald and Goofy and saw King Mickey standing beside Riku and Kairi, Kingdom Key D in his hands.

"King Mickey!" He jumped up and bowed. King Mickey laughed, but his face grew serious almost straight away.

"Sora, i'm glad you've answered my call. And you too, Riku, Kairi. I'm afraid matters have only gotten worse."

"What are Maleficent and Pete after, anyway?" Sora said, placing his hands in a restive state behind his head. "Not the seven princesses of heart again, right?" He couldn't help flashing his eyes to Kairi, as if he were checking whether she was still there, or if Maleficent had gotten her hands on her in the short span of Donald, Goofy and Sora's reunion. Kairi was one of the princesses of heart, and Maleficent had taken her to open up the door to darkness.

"Maleficent gained access to The Castle That Never Was in The World That Never Was."

"You mean Organization XIII's stronghold?" Riku asked.

"Yes. The exact same one. Now, Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Now, Maleficent believes she can ressurect Kingdom Hearts by consuming all the worlds in darkness. You see, she's sending Heartless to different worlds to consume those worlds in darkness, so that they will disappear in darkness forever. Once they disappear in that darkness, Maleficent will use that darkness to resurrect Kingdom Hearts and use the darkness from it to become all-powerful."

"How do we stop her?" Kairi asked.

"We must seal the keyholes before Maleficent gets to them."

"Right."

"Now, I think we should split up, King Mickey will come with me, Kairi will go with Donald and you'll go with Goofy, Sora." But King Mickey shook his head.

"Oh no, i'm afraid there aren't enough Gummi Ships in the world to do that, Riku. And there isn't enough space for all of us to fit on the Gummi Ship either. So it comes to a choice, and Sora, I want you to make it. Who's going to accompany you on your journey? Riku and Kairi? Or Donald and Goofy?"

* * *

**I leave it to you, my followers! Would you like Riku and Kairi to go on this journey with Sora? Or do you want Donald and Goofy to go with him, like in the original Kingdom Hearts games? OR, do you like the idea of separation, where it's Riku and Mickey, Kairi and Donald and Goofy and Sora?**

**It's your choice!  
**


	3. Radiant Garden

**A/N: I think a Sora/Kairi/Donald pairing has won here! You know what though, I think it would be good for it to be Sora/Kairi/Donald...you'll find out why later. **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Radiant Garden

Kairi waited with anticipation: her heart racing. Would Sora pick her?

"Well..."

"King Mickey!" They all turned to see a strange man with a long white beard standing before them, white smoke billowing around him.

"Ah, I see my summoning charm worked! Hello Sora! And these are?"

"Oh, Merlin, this is Riku and Kairi. Riku, Kairi, meet Merlin the Wizard." Sora said, pointing at them. Kairi smiled at Merlin the Wizard.

"Hello." Riku simply nodded at him.

"Hello there, Hello there! Now, we need you all at Radiant Garden immediately, Leon would like to speak with all of you."

"Is Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie with him?" Sora asked excitedly. Riku and Kairi stared at each other in wonder. They both shrugged at the same time.

"Yes, yes, of course!"

"Well then, off to Radiant Garden!" King Mickey said. Merlin clicked his fingers and there was a flash, then white smoke.

"Wha-" Kairi blinked once and before she knew it, she was in a strange room with a computer and a table in the middle.

"It's about time."

"Huh?" She turned and found a man with long brown hair, green eyes and a black suit with a white shirt underneath it with his back against the wall and his arms crossed. He brushed his hair out of his face.

"I thought you'd never come."

"Hey, Leon!" Sora said, grinning.

"They're here? Finally!" Kairi turned again and saw a girl with short black hair, brown eyes and a black skirt and short shorts, another girl with green eyes long brown hair, with a red ribbon in it and a pink dress, and a man with short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes with blue pants, a white shirt and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Hey guys! Oh, this is Kairi and Riku." Sora said, pointing at them. "Riku, Kairi, this is Yuffie-" He pointed to the black haired girl, "Aerith-" He pointed to the girl with long brown hair, "And Cid." He pointed to the man with the toothpick in his mouth.

"Oh, so these are the friends you've so desperately been wanting to find." Yuffie said, looking at Riku. Kairi looked at Riku and saw a slight red colour appearing onto his cheeks.

"Huh?" Kairi wondered. Riku looked at her, then looked away.

"Well, we were looking for him, too." He said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Yuffie grinned at him.

"Of course you were." She said. Riku smiled. Kairi stared in shock. Were they...flirting with each other?

"We have a dilemma here! The gummi ship is too small for all of us to fit in, so Sora is going to have to pick one of his friends to go with him..." King Mickey said. Kairi's heart spluttered, then picked up speed.

"Donald's a given. He's the only one who can control the Gummi ship..." Leon said.

"Right...so Sora, who's it going to be? Riku, Goofy or Kairi?" Kairi saw him look at the three of them, a pained expression on his face.

"This is so unfair! You can't seriously expect me to pick between my three best friends!" Sora said, his body sagging with anxiety. They all jumped at the sound of screaming outside.

"What was that?" Cid said, scratching his head. All of a sudden, a man with short blonde spikey hair, blue eyes, and a black outfit on, with a long, bandaged sword in his hands and a girl with long brown hair, a black skirt and shirt and brown eyes burst through the door, panting.

"We've got a major problem!" The man with the short blonde spikey hair said.

"What is it, Cloud?" Leon asked, grabbing his what looked like a gun with a blade and holding it threateningly.

"Heartless are everywhere! And i'm not saying like, 'oh, there's only a couple', i'm talking hundreds and thousands of them!" The girl exclaimed.

"They almost got Scrooge McDuck, but Tifa and I fought them off, but there's too many." Cloud said.

"THEY ALMOST GOT MY UNCLE!" Donald exclaimed.

"Let's get out there." Sora said, flashing his hand to his side. His keyblade flashed into his hand. Riku brandished his.

"Let's do this, Sora." He said, looking at him. Sora nodded. Kairi felt anxiousness creep inside her. Heartless?

_"You're brave, Kairi."_ Naminé said.

_"I know, I'm trying to be right now."_ Kairi thought back.

"Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Kairi, stay here." Leon said.

"NO WAY!" They all said at the same time. Yuffie grabbed a 4 pointed weapon and made a loud ninja cry. Kairi held her hand out and her keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Just cause we're girls, doesn't mean we can't fight." Aerith said, brushing her hair out of her face. Kairi nodded. She may be scared, but Aerith was right, they weren't gonna be the damsels in distress. Cloud walked up to Aerith.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He muttered. She leaned toward him, smiling.

"Then I know I have someone watching over me." He sighed, but smiled back at her.

"Right." He said, nodding. Leon looked at Tifa and nodded. Kairi wondered if something was going on between Cloud and Aerith and Tifa and Leon.

"Come on." Leon led everyone outside, kicking the door open. They all gasped.

"Oh my!" King Mickey exclaimed. Tifa wasn't exaggerating when she said there were thousands of them. The Heartless were _everywhere_. Sora didn't hesitate.

"Let's go!"

"Wait! Sora, Riku, Kairi, you handle the Borough! Tifa, Cid, follow me to the Bailey! Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, cover the Marketplace! King Mickey, Merlin, Goofy, Donald, you take care of the postern and Ansem's study! GO!" Leon yelled. Everyone ran to their assigned areas and Sora, Riku and Kairi stood together, backs against each other. Kairi's heart pumped with excitement.

"Want to start a count?" Riku said, smirking. Sora laughed.

"You know i'm gonna win!" He said, grinning.

"Pft, you wish. I'll beat the both of you!" Kairi said, trying to hide her nervousness. They ran and Kairi flashed her keyblade left and right, black smoke vanishing all around her as the Heartless fell victim to her keyblade. She saw one heartless jump into the air and she jumped, slashing it and jumping back down.

"Sora!" She turned and saw Riku nodding at Sora.

"Together!" He yelled. Sora nodded. They jumped back to back and slashed, jumping into the air and sending over 100 heartless flying. They jumped back down and gave each other a high five.

"Let's do this!" They touched their keyblades together and held their hands out, sending a blast toward the heartless. Kairi got an idea.

"SORA! RIKU!" They turned and she ran toward them. As their blast sent Heartless into the air, they held their hands out below them and she ran toward them, using their hands as a push-up. They lifted her with all their strength and she jumped into the air gracefully and spun quickly, her keyblade flashing in red-blue-yellow light and decimating the heartless.

"Nice team work!" Riku said, smiling as Kairi landed gracefully on the floor. They each ran their seperate ways, continuing the battle, but Kairi began to grow tired after awhile, her arm feeling like lead. She ran back toward Riku and Sora fought his way toward them.

"Is it me, or does it feel like everytime we get rid of one, five more come in it's place?" She yelled, looking left, right, and centre.

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this..." Riku muttered. He sighed, exhausted, and didn't see the Heartless running toward his side.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled, trying to warn him, but too late. It barrelled into him and he fell, five or so more Heartless gathering on top of him.

"NO!" Sora yelled, running toward him, but Heartless blocked his way to him.

"RIKU!" He yelled again. Kairi ran forward and slashed at the Heartless, trying to get to Riku.

"SORA!" She yelled, trying to get him to do the same. Eventually, he caught on and followed suit, grunting with the effort.

"Don't worry, Riku! We're coming!" He yelled. He was stepping forward when suddenly they saw a flash of bright light. They shielded their eyes, closing them and then they heard a strangled cry.

"RIKU!" Kairi yelled, her eyes still closed.

And then-

Silence.

Kairi opened her eyes slowly, her mind racing. She looked around. There were no more Heartless. They were all gone.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, looking around. They found him standing before them. He looked at them, his expression pained.

"Sora...Kairi..." He whispered. He collapsed.

"RIKU!" They ran toward him and Sora grabbed Riku's shoulders.

"Come on, Riku, wake up!" He said, shaking him slightly.

"Sora, let's get him inside." Kairi said.

"But the Heartless-."

"They're gone. Come on, let's get him inside Merlin's study." Sora linked his arms under Riku's shoulders and Kairi grabbed his legs and together, they carried Riku back into Merlin's study. They lay him down on the bed.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Sora asked.

"That flash of bright light...Sora, I think it came from him."

"What?"

"I think...I think Riku made all those Heartless go away." Kairi said. She looked at Riku. He was pale.

_"Is he okay?" _Naminé asked her.

"I don't know." Kairi said out loud.

"Hmm?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, Naminé's worried about Riku..."

"So is Roxas..." Sora said.

_"It was the keyblade." _Naminé said.

_"What?" _Kairi asked.

_"Riku dropped his keyblade when the Heartless attacked him. I saw it through your eyes. Riku must've found his keyblade again when the heartless were on top of him, the keyblade sensed he was in danger and they bonded with each other, finding an escape together. The escape was magic. They keyblade forced the heartless back by using light, but in doing so, it's cost Riku his strength."_

_"Are you sure that's what's happened, Namin__é?" _Kairi asked.

_"Yes, i'm quite sure."_

_"Is Riku gonna be okay?"_

_"I'm sorry, Kairi, but I honestly don't know." _Naminé said sadly. Kairi grew scared. She knelt down in front of Riku next to Sora.

"Oh god, what if he doesn't wake up, Sora?" She said. Sora grabbed her hand, holding it tightly, then grabbed Riku's.

"He's gonna wake up." He said simply.

"SORA!" They both spun and saw Leon, Tifa, Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, Merlin, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy burst through the door.

"God, we thought the Heartless took you!" Aerith said, her voice shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong with your friend, Riku?" Yuffie asked, concern etching her face. Kairi relayed the information Naminé had told her to them.

"Is it possible?" Leon said, looking at King Mickey.

"Well, yes, actually, it is. Riku's heart is strong. He was probably more fearful for his friends then his own life at that moment, and the keyblade decided to take action with his feelings. But I think this should help bring him back." King Mickey threw a potion into the air and it broke over Riku and fell on him. Riku stirred, then opened his eyes slowly.

"RIKU!" Kairi and Sora hugged him tightly.

"Wha-What happened?" He asked.

"You made all the heartless go away!" Sora said, punching his arm lightly.

"H-How?"

"You have a strong heart, Riku. That's how." Cloud said, brushing his hair out of his face. Cloud put his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Don't ever lose the light inside it." He turned to Aerith and smiled.

"Now that the heartless are gone, wanna go get some sea-salt ice cream from Scrooge McDuck?" He asked. She grinned.

"Mhmm." They walked out together.

"We saw this bright light go all over Radiant Garden, and then POOF! the heartless were all gone. Cloud's right. You do have a strong heart." Leon said. Riku tried standing up, but faltered, grabbing his side.

"My heart may be strong, but my body isn't."

"Looks like you're going to need some time to recover, Riku." Yuffie said.

"Looks like i'm out of the competition then, Sora. So now it's down to Kairi and Goofy." Riku said. He winced again.

"Lay back down, kid. Don't hurt yourself." Cid said. Riku sighed, but followed Cid's advice.

"We can't leave now. Not now that Riku's hurt."

"The other worlds need saving, Sora. I'm fine."

"Yeah, we'll look after him." Yuffie said, smiling at Sora and Kairi. Kairi looked at Riku and saw he was practically beaming.

"Yeah, Yuffie will look after me." He said, grinning. They heard what sounded like bells chiming and looked up.

"Is that...a keyhole?" Kairi said in wonder. Sora grinned.

"Yep!" Sora held his keyblade into the air and a flash of light emmitted from it, entering the keyhole. It flashed brightly and the sound of a keyhole shutting clanged in the air and the keyhole disappeared.

"Does that mean no more Heartless can get into Radiant Garden?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Sora said. Leon closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Good." Sora looked at Kairi and smiled. Kairi smiled back. Goofy sighed.

"Gwarsh, Sora, i'm sorry, but I think i'm gonna have to sit this journey out, too." Goofy said. Kairi's heart leapt.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Well, nothing. But I think Kairi should go with you. And besides, I think it would be good for Kairi to go on a journey with you. She's been left out too many times." Kairi grinned, ran forward and hugged Goofy.

"Thanks, Goofy." She whispered.

"Well, that's what friends are for, Kairi." He said, grinning. He laughed his trademark goofy laugh. Sora hugged him too.

"So, Donald, Kairi. Looks like it's just us, huh?" Sora said, grinning.

"Visit often, would you?" Riku said.

"Course, after every world." Sora said, grinning. Riku smiled.

"See you when you get back from world one then." Kairi and Sora hugged him, then said goodbye to the others. They all wished them goodluck.

"The Gummi Ship should be waiting for you just outside Radiant Garden." King Mickey said. "Sora, make sure you close the keyholes in all the worlds before leaving them."

"Right." Sora, Donald and Kairi walked away from Radiant Garden.

"WHOA!" Kairi said in awe, looking at the Gummi Ship. Donald laughed.

"Yes, that's the Gummi Ship." He said proudly. He jumped on board and Sora leapt up after him.

"Hey, is it me, or was something going on between Yuffie and Riku?" Sora said, placing his hands behind his head.

"It was kind of hard to miss." Kairi said, looking up at him and giggling. Sora laughed with her and held his hand out. She grabbed it and he lifted her aboard the Gummi Ship, as they both looked behind for a last look at Radiant Garden.


	4. Atlantica

**oh guys! I'm stuck! I've had one person say Halloweentown, one person say Atlantica, one person say either one...mannnn...alright...how about...Atlantica, then Halloweentown? That's how we'll do it here, that way everyone kinda wins :) of course they will be heading back to Radiant Garden in between though, Sora did make a promise to Riku :) btw the atlantica storyline will be Little Mermaid 2, if you've seen it, but not fully :)**

**enjoy!**

**p.s there will be blood in this, I know there isn't in KH, but they don't wanna scare the kiddies who play the game, that's why...but not like "OH MY GOD! HE'S PISSING OUT BLOOD!" kinda blood, but like, scratch blood, tinyyyyy blood, okay? :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Atlantica

Sora was having trouble helping Donald control the Gummi Ship. He couldn't keep his eyes of Kairi, who was staring around the place in wonder, and looking scared and shaken when they dodged the Heartless ships that were floating around.

"Sora! Focus!" Donald yelled angrily at him as a Heartless ship came soaring toward them.

"Uh, Right, sorry! Hehe..." He placed his hands behind his head innocently and moved the Gummi Ship left to avoid it. He looked up ahead and saw a small, but quite large dot coming into view.

"Hey, is that a world?" He asked Donald. Kairi leapt from her seat and stood next to Sora, narrowing her eyes to get a look.

"It sure is!" Donald said. They came closer and closer, and finally, Sora began noticing the familiar world and it's bright blue light...

"IT'S ATLANTICA!" Sora said, pressing his hands against the glass of the Gummi Ship excitedly.

"Wow, I think you're right, Sora." Donald said.

"What's Atlantica?" Kairi asked, confused. Sora grinned.

"It's an underwater world, where there's this King named Triton, and his daughter, Ariel! And there's Sebastian and Flounder!"

"Humans living underwater? Is that possible?" Kairi asked, looking at Atlantica.

"No, no! They're not humans! They're mermaids!" Donald said. Kairi snapped her head around to look at him.

"MERMAIDS?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Ariel's a good friend of ours." Sora said. Kairi pressed her hands against the glass too, her face one of longing.

"How did you guys survive down there, if you're human?" She asked. Sora grinned.

"You'll see..." Donald landed the Gummi Ship slowly into Atlantica, the water surrounding it.

"Ready?" He said, holding his staff.

"Ready..."

"Sora, what are we ready for?" Kairi asked, scared.

"One!" Sora said.

"Two..." Donald said.

"Sora, wait a minute here..." Kairi said nervously.

"THREE!"

"SORA!" Kairi gripped his arm tightly as Donald lifted his staff into the air...

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes, her heart racing. She looked around and saw they were no longer inside the Gummi Ship, but underwater.

_And she could breathe._

She breathed in, and it was as if water was not surrounding her. As if there was a giant air bubble around her head. She turned around...

And came face to face with tentacles.

"AH!" She yelled, covering her face.

"Relax, Kairi. It's me, Donald." Kairi lowered her hands and saw it was indeed Donald, swimming around, his tentacles flailing behind him.

"WOW!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Pretty neat, huh?" She turned and saw Sora swimming infront of her.

_With Fins._

"YOU HAVE FINS!" She exclaimed, pointing. He laughed, pointing back at her.

"So do you."

"What?" She looked down and gasped in shock. Where her feet were supposed to be, were light pink fins. And she also noticed she didn't have a shirt on. Her midriff was showing, and the only thing covering her chest was a white-strapless- sea shell bra. She felt her cheeks go bright red as she placed her hands over her chest, embarassed. She looked up and saw Sora looking away, ruffling his hair, his cheeks bright red as well.

"Uh...let's go find Ariel." He said, looking everywhere but at Kairi. She sighed.

_"Looks like this is gonna be an awkward adventure." _Naminé said.

_"Shut up." _Kairi said lightly. Naminé laughed softly.

"SORA! DONALD!" Kairi turned and saw a crab swimming toward them.

"Oh, Sora, man. It's good to see ya." The crab said. Kairi shook her head.

_"Naminé_, _the crab is talking."_ Kairi said. Naminé laughed.

_"So it is." _

"Hey, Sebastian! Where's Ariel and King Triton?" He asked, swimming toward the crab.

"Ariel's a human now, Sora! Permanently!"

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. She wanted to be with Eric. They have a daughter, Melody."

"A daughter! Wow! Can we see them?"

"Sure man! We're having a celebration for Melody's birth!" Sebastian said.

"Cool!"

"Yes! Onward to the King! He will be glad to see you!" Sora swam forward when Sebastian exclaimed.

"And who's this?" He said, pointing at Kairi.

"Oh, Sebastian. This is Kairi. She's my friend."

"Hi." Kairi said, waving. Sebastian waved back.

"Hello, young girly! What brings you to the Kingdom of Atlantica?" He said, swimming around her in a circle.

"Just...following Sora." Kairi said, smiling.

"Ah, I see, I see! Well, no time to waste. Onward to the King." Sebastian took the lead as Sora swam with him. Kairi tried following, but had trouble. Sora grinned at her.

"Give me your hand." He said. He took Kairi's hands and laced his fingers in hers. Kairi sighed happily.

"Just move your feet backward and forward."

"I don't have feet." Sora laughed.

"Your fins, then." Kairi sighed, but followed what he said and found her fins moving beneath her quickly.

"There you go." He said, smiling. He went to let go of her, but Kairi held on.

"Wait. Just...stay with me...till I, um...get the hang of it." She said, looking for an excuse to keep their fingers laced. He smiled.

"Sure." He said softly. Kairi swam beside him, noticing Sora glancing at her randomly at times. Donald followed silently behind him. They continued on for quite some time before Donald let out a screech. Kairi, Sebastian and Sora spun around quickly.

"HEARTLESS!" Donald yelled, pointing. Kairi looked and saw a green wierd looking creature with a heartless sign on it's chest. It threw something toward them.

"Kairi, move, quickly!" Sora said, letting go of her and moving, but Kairi still didn't know how to swim properly. She tried moving left, but ended up moving forward, and the object that the heartless threw, which turned out to be a spear, slashed her arm, making her bleed. She grasped her injury, hissing in pain.

"KAIRI!" Sora held his hand to his side, his keyblade appearing in his hands.

"BACK OFF!" He yelled at the heartless, hurling his keyblade at it. It made contact with the heartless's head and it disappeared in a poof of black smoke as Sora's keyblade flashed back into his hand.

"Kairi..." He swam toward her.

"It's just a scratch... it's nothing." Kairi said. Sora gripped her hand in his and sighed angrily. He held his keyblade to her wound.

"Kairi." He whispered. There was a flash of bright green light, and Kairi's wound disappeared. She looked at Sora.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Are you okay, girly?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah."

"Them Heartless coming back in Atlantica! Morgana must have something to do with this! Our meeting with the King cannot wait! Come on!" They swam onward, Kairi keeping a hold on her Keyblade and Sora, who was keeping a protective watch over her. Finally they arrived at King Triton's palace, and Kairi saw a man with a long white beard and hair with a crown on his head and a gold-three headed spear in his hand.

"Sora...it's good to see you back in Atlantica...and who might this be?" He asked. Kairi sighed.

_"This is gonna get old, quick." _She said to Naminé. Naminé laughed.

"This is Kairi, my friend."

"Hello, Kairi. Welcome to Atlantica."

"King Triton, there's Heartless in Atlantica again." Donald said. King Triton sighed.

"I know. I believe it is the work of Morgana, Ursula's sister."

"Ursula had a sister?" Sora said in surprise.

"Who's Ursula?" Kairi asked.

"She's the sea witch we beat last time we were here. She was trying to take over Atlantica."

"This is an intrusion I did not want right now! Melody has just been born and we'll be celebrating her birth soon. I don't want Morgana messing it up!" King Triton said sadly, but angrily.

"Don't worry, we'll stop her."

"We must warn Ariel. It's the only way." King Triton said. He smiled at Sora.

"Besides, she'll be happy to see you, Sora." He said. Sora grinned.

"And she'll get to meet Kairi. I've told her quite a bit about her." Sora said, grinning at Kairi. Kairi smiled back. King Triton began swimming to the surface, and Heartless popped up all over the place.

"Not on my grandaughter's special day!" King Triton yelled. He flashed his spear and thunder slashed at the Heartless, decimating them. Kairi hit the Heartless with all she had, twirling her keyblade around her. Finally they reached the surface, and the Heartless were gone. They saw a ship a little way ahead and King Triton swam toward it. Kairi, who was getting the hang of swimming, began to feel exhilirated. She swam and jumped into the air, circling and whooping. Sora laughed.

"Having fun?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. Kairi laughed.

"Yes!" She said, twirling in the water.

"Daddy!" They looked up and Kairi saw a woman with red hair waving at her father. Then she saw Sora.

"SORA!" She disappeared, then suddenly, dived into the ocean.

"Whoa!" Sora said as the water splashed onto him. The lady burst through the surface, grinning and coughing.

"S-Sora! Hi!" She said, swimming toward him and hugging him. Sora hugged her back. Kairi couldn't help the little spurt of jealousy that went through her when she saw them.

"Hi yourself!"

"Oh, it's so good to see you! DONALD!" She hugged him tightly. She looked back at Sora.

"You've grown up again!" She said, touching his shoulder.

"Not really." Sora said, his cheeks going red as he ruffled his hair. Kairi narrowed her eyes.

_"She's way too old for him, right? And she's married and has a daughter. I'm seeing things." _She said to Naminé. Naminé simply laughed.

"Ariel, this is Kairi." Sora said, pointing at her. Ariel looked at her.

"Hello, Kairi! Sora's told me all about you."

"Hi." Kairi said. She felt out of place, watching Sora, Ariel and Donald's reunion.

"Sora!" They all looked up to see a handsome man with black hair and deep blue eyes waving at them.

"I'd like you to meet our daughter, Melody!" He yelled, holding up something small that was in his arms. The jealousy going through Kairi's body and mind disappeared when she saw the look in Ariel's eyes when she saw the man and the baby. Ariel was clearly in love with the man with black hair, and by the look in her eyes, the man and the baby in his arms were everything to her. King Triton sighed happily.

"Hello, my beautiful grandaughter." He said, holding his hand out.

"Eric, let me back up!" Ariel said to the man. Eric let down a ladder and Ariel climbed up, grinning happily.

"Oh, Daddy! This is so perfect! Sora's back, we've had our beautiful daughter! Oh, I'm so happy! Nothing could spoil this moment!"

"Ariel, we've got some trouble." Sora said sadly. Her grin faded.

"What do you mean?"

"The Heartless are back. We just fought them coming up here."

"Oh no! Dad, what are we going to do?" Ariel asked, her face showing concern.

"You have nothing to fear, Ariel! I will not let those wretched heartless anywhere near you and your family!"

"Father, do you think it might be...Morgana?" Ariel whispered, her face full of fear. King Triton sighed.

"If it is..." He held his trident in his hands tightly. "I will dispose of her as I disposed of her sister." He said defiantly.

"I'd like to see you try!" They all turned sharply as a woman who bore striking resemblance to Ursula came swimming to the surface of the sea, cackling madly.

"Oh, and who's this here? Lovely little Melody!" She said, moving toward the ship, her tentacles reaching out. Ariel stood in front of Eric, her face defiant.

"You stay away from my daughter." She said fiercely.

"Oh, got yourself a fiesty one here, Triton!" She said, cackling.

"Get away from her, Morgana!" Triton said angrily.

"Ariel, get Melody outta here! We'll take care of this!" Sora said, swimming forward and tightening his grip on his keyblade. Kairi's heart stuttered with worry, but she too swam forward.

"YOU! You're the little brat that killed Ursula!" Morgana yelled.

"That's right! Now you're gonna join her!" Sora said.

"Ha Ha HA! Well go ahead!" Triton lashed his Trident forward, but Morgana ducked from the burst of thunder coming from it. Her tentacle lashed out at Ariel, Melody and Eric, but Eric ducked.

"Ariel, get into the ocean!" Eric yelled.

"But Melody!"

"Don't worry about her. Just get rid of that witch!"

"Now that's not nice!" Morgana said. She lashed her tentacle forward, reaching for Melody, but Eric turned and the tentacle hit him in the back. He lurched forward, covering Melody in his arms protectively and seething from the pain.

"Don't you touch him!" Ariel yelled. "FATHER!" Triton looked up and nodded. Ariel dived off the ship, leaping forward. King Triton raised his Trident and hit Ariel with it. Before their eyes, she turned into a mermaid, her legs turning into green fins, and a purple sea shell bra covering her chest. She dove into the ocean and surfaced, looking at Morgana angrily. Sora swam forward, Keyblade in hand and leapt into the air, slashing at Morgana. She tried hitting him with her hand, but he flipped, hitting her in the face with the keyblade. She yelled furiously.

"You little!" She flung one of her tentacles at him and it hit in straight in the gut. He landed into the water with a hard splash.

"SORA!" Kairi swam underwater, and saw Sora unconscious, sinking down.

"NO!" Kairi swam forward, avoiding Morgana's tentacles as they lashed at her. She looked beside her and saw Ariel swimming with her. She looked at Kairi and nodded. A tentacle came flying toward them and Kairi got a hold of her keyblade tightly.

"This is gonna hurt!" She hurled her keyblade down as hard as she could onto the tentacle and she heard Morgana's screams of pain above the surface. Kairi swam toward Sora and Ariel, who had now reached him. She grabbed one of Sora's arms, and placed her other around his waist, pulling him up as Ariel did the same on his other side. When they reached the surface, Kairi looked at her keyblade.

_"Naminé, do you think I can heal him? Like he healed me?"_ Kairi asked her.

_"It's possible, try it."_ Naminé said. Kairi took a deep breath and held her keyblade at Sora.

"SORA!" She yelled. There was a flash of bright green light, and Sora came to.

"Wha-What? What happened?" He said, looking around.

"SORA! KAIRI!" They looked and saw Ariel swimming as hard as she could toward the ship, where Eric was running as fast as he could away from Morgana's pursuing hand, Melody in his arms.

"NO!" Ariel jumped and hit Morgana's hand with her fin, but Morgana pushed her away and Ariel hit the side of the ship's deck, her face contorted in pain, then still. She was unconscious.

"Ariel!" Kairi yelled, fear for the red-headed mermaid filling her mind.

_"Quick, jump as high as you can and hit Morgana on the head with the keyblade! It'll stun her long enough for King Triton to finish her off!" _Naminé yelled in Kairi's head. Kairi didn't hesitate. She dived underwater, ignoring Sora's calls to her from the surface, but it didn't matter, he followed after her, Donald as well.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Donald asked. Kairi came up with an idea. She relayed it to Naminé and Naminé thought it over.

_"It could work! Do it!" _She said fiercely.

"Donald, work your magic. We've gotta swim as fast as we can down here, then swim as hard as we can up. Then we jump, Donald, you cast a ball of fire, Sora, you and me will push the fireball toward Morgana with our keyblades! Then King Triton can finish her off!" Kairi yelled, still swimming as hard as she could.

"Got it!" They broke through the surface, lifting into the air and Donald lifted his staff, creating a fireball in midair and Sora and Kairi held their keyblades out in front of them. The fireball lurched forward as if being pushed by an invisible hand and hit Morgana in the back of the head. She yelled, as Sora, Kairi and Donald hit the sea again, diving in from their jump. They broke through the surface and saw Morgana dazed in front of them.

"Get away from here, sea-witch!" King Triton yelled, flashing his Trident at her. Thunder exploded from it and hit Morgana in the chest. She screamed in pain, then vanished beneath the water, defeated.

"Ariel!" Sora swam forward as Eric helped Ariel up.

"Father..." She whispered. Eric stepped back as King Triton flashed his Trident at Ariel again, and before their eyes, she became human. She looked pale and weak, and when she stood up, she collapsed in Eric's arms again.

"M-Melody..." She whispered.

"She's in the crib in the Ship's hold, she's fine. But you're not." She winced in pain and sighed.

"Eric, we'll heal her." Sora said. Eric looked at Sora and nodded. He lifted Ariel into his arms and gave her to Triton, his face somber. Triton held her in his arms and Kairi, Sora and Donald help their weapons into the air.

"Ariel!" They all said at the same time. There was a flash of green light and Ariel's eyes fluttered before she fully woke up. Triton helped her onto the ship and she tripped over. Eric catched her. She looked up at him, smiling, then put her hands on his face and kissed him deeply. Kairi looked at them, in awe of the romance of it, and looked to see Sora flushing a deep red colour, looking away from the couple. Finally, they broke apart and Eric kissed Ariel's forehead.

"I'll go get Melody." He whispered. He walked off and Ariel sighed, looking at her father in worry.

"Father, what do I do?" She asked. King Triton sighed.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Morgana is still out there. Melody will always be in danger as long as she is around." Ariel looked at Eric as he brought Melody and she took Melody into her arms, a tear escaping from her eye.

"Then I have no choice but to keep Melody away from the ocean."

"WHAT?" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Sebastian yelled.

"I have to keep my daughter safe!" She said, looking at Melody.

"But, Ariel... That means you won't get to see us." Sebastian said.

"That's the price i'm going to have to pay for her safety. I'll build a wall around the castle, i'm make sure there's no possible way for Morgana to get in." Eric put his hands on Ariel's shoulders.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm positive."

"You'll be seperate from everything you've ever know, Ariel. Are you really willing to sacrifice that?" He whispered.

"For my family, i'll sacrifice anything." She whispered back, though tears leaked down her cheeks like rainfall. Eric kissed her forehead and hugged her and Melody, wrapping them both into his arms. Sora's eyes were downcast, a sad expression on his face.

"Ariel, if it is what you want, then it is what you shall have. I will build a wall around your castle to provide Melody with the utmost protection. We will visit you only when you call us to." King Triton said. Ariel cried, but smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Let's head back to the castle." Eric said.

* * *

Ariel looked at them all. She jumped ontop of her father, hugging him tightly and crying immensely.

"I love you daddy!" She cried. He hugged her back.

"I love you too, my darling." He said. Ariel looked at Sora, Kairi and Donald.

"I'll miss you." She said, hugging them all. Kairi smiled at her.

"We'll visit. We promise." Sora said, smiling. She smiled back. She held Sebastian in her hands.

"Oh, Sebastian..." She pressed her cheek to his.

"I love you. All of you!" She yelled as they all swam away.

"Sora, Kairi, Donald, will you help me create the barrier?" King Triton asked. They nodded. Kairi held her keyblade out and a wall began to form around the castle, and the last image they had was baby Melody in Ariel and Eric's arms, Ariel crying and Eric waving at them sadly. Triton left a gated alleyway in the wall.

"So we can visit." He said sadly. Sora sighed when suddenly, bell chimes rang in the air. Kairi turned and looked into the ocean.

"Sora!" She said, pointing. A large keyhole had appeared in the ocean's surface. Sora held his keyblade out and light poured into the keyhole, making it disappear.

"That's our cue. We'll come back and visit. We promise." Sora said.

"Farewell, Sora. Good luck in your future endeavours." King Triton said.

"See you later, Sora." Sebastian said.

"Bye guys." Sora, Kairi and Donald swam back underwater toward Atlantica, toward the Gummi Ship.


	5. Radiant Garden II

**hope you guys liked the last chapter, Halloweentown next, but first, Radiant Garden.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Radiant Garden

As they began landing in Radiant Garden, Sora couldn't erase the image of Mermaid Kairi from his mind. She was so...beautiful. He was afraid to look at her now, for fear she would see the thoughts circling his mind when she looked into his eyes. He sighed as Radiant Garden came into view. He'd have to talk to Riku about this. Riku was his best friend, he would be able to help him with his problems. When Donald successfully landed in Radiant Garden, Sora immediately ran for Merlin's house and found Riku lying on the bed, Yuffie sitting next to him and laughing.

"Riku!" Riku sat up straight and turned, his eyes wide.

"Hey, Sora, you're back!" Sora, Riku and Kairi conversed for awhile, talking about Atlantica and Ariel's sacrifice. When Yuffie offered Kairi some defensive lessons, Kairi jumped up and grabbed her keyblade and her and Yuffie ran outside, leaving Sora and Riku by themselves. Sora took the opportunity.

"Riku..."

"Mhm?" Riku said, taking a sip of water from a cup that stood on the side of the bed.

"I'm kind of...confused."

"About what?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"My feelings...for Kairi." Riku gasped in what looked like mock surprise.

"I so didn't know you had feelings for Kairi!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" Sora said, biting his lip. Riku laughed.

"You traveled to different worlds to save her, became a heartless to release her heart...what do you think, Sora?"

"But you gave in to the darkness to save her!"

"No, I gave into the darkness cause I was a fool who was hungry for power. I didn't do it for Kairi...and it almost cost her her life." Riku hung his head in shame.

"Riku..." Riku looked up at him and grinned, laughing it off.

"But she's okay now, and that's the good thing, right?" Sora smiled and chuckled happily.

"Right." He said, nodding. Riku grinned.

"So, what're you gonna do? About Kairi?"

"I wanna tell her how I feel so bad. But i'm scared. What if she doesn't care about me in that way?"

"Well, Sora, I don't know about Kairi's feelings, so I can't honestly tell you to stop being an idiot and just tell her. For all you and I know, she doesn't feel the same way about you. If only we could get into Kairi's head somehow..." Riku said, wondering. Sora laughed.

"Roxas!"

"Huh?"

Sora closed his eyes.

_"Roxas, can you please ask Namin__é if she can tell me if Kairi has feelings for me?"_ Sora asked.

_"Well, okay Sora. But I don't think she'll tell you."_

_"Why not?" _Sora demanded.

_"Well cause...Namin__é's a bit of a hard head."_ Roxas said.

_"Roxas, please!"_ Sora pleaded. Roxas sighed.

_"Well, alright." _It was silent for a few moments and Sora could hear Riku tapping his foot with his hand in impatience.

_"Like I said, she won't tell you."_

_"Oh come on!"_

_"Sorry Sora. You're on your own." _Sora sighed and opened his eyes.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"Naminé refuses to tell me."

"Huh. Thought she would. Her and Kairi are like this." Riku crossed his index and middle fingers over. Sora sighed.

"We might as well get moving to another world then." Riku sighed.

"I hate being stuck here. I wanna help you fight."

"How're you holding up anyway?" Sora asked, feeling guility that he hadn't asked about Riku's wellbeing earlier.

"I'm okay. Still a bit weak though. But I've mostly been hanging out with Leon and Cloud and...Yuffie..." Riku's cheeks went red at the mention of Yuffie and Sora nudged him playfully.

"Hey! What's going on between you two anyway?"

"Between 'you two' who?" Riku asked.

"You and Yuffie."

"What? You're crazy. Nothing's going on." Riku said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Ahuh, sure. Well i'll leave you to, ah, hang out with Leon, Cloud and Yuffie." Sora said, putting emphasis on Yuffie's name. Riku punched him in the arm.

"Shut up. But, speaking of something 'going on', do you know that Cloud and Aerith and Tifa and Leon are like an item now?"

"Huh, what do you mean, 'an item'?" Sora asked, confused. He heard Roxas chuckle in his head.

"What're you laughing about?" Sora said, looking up. Riku looked up at the ceiling.

"Who're you talking to?" Riku asked, still looking. Sora shook his head.

"No one. But yeah, what did you mean, an item?"

"Well, they're kind of like...in love."

"Wow, really? All four of them? With each other?" Riku slapped Sora across the head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"No you idiot. Cloud and Aerith have feelings for each other and Tifa and Leon have feelings for each other. Kind've like how you have feelings for Ka-" Kairi and Yuffie walked in at that moment and Riku changed tack at the speed of light.

"Karate! You absolutely love Karate!" He said, looking at Kairi. Sora caught the hint.

"Oh. Wow." He said, grinning. He had no idea Cloud and Aerith liked each other. Or Leon and Tifa. Kairi looked at them suspciously.

"Naminé told me you asking wierd question about me, but she won't tell me what." Kairi said, crossing her arms. Sora ruffled the back of his head innoccently.

"Don't know what she's talking about." He said, chuckling nervously. Kairi huffed and walked back outside.

_"Tell Namin__é that whenever we talk about secrets, it's confidential!"_ Sora said to Roxas. Roxas was silent for a moment, then spoke.

_"She said 'Sure keyblade master. Whatever you say.'"_ Roxas said.

"Are you ready to go, Sora?" Donald said, walking in with Goofy.

"Hey Goofy! And yeah, we're ready to go." Sora said. "Where's the others?" He added.

"In Ansem's study." Goofy said.

"We should go to them." Yuffie said. She helped Riku up.

"We really should get to the other worlds. See you guys later and tell the others we said hi." Sora said. Yuffie smiled at him.

"Will do. Later." She walked out with Riku and Goofy. Sora, Donald and Kairi went back to the Gummi Ship.


	6. Halloweentown

**Hey guys, i'm completely stoked at the moment, got Kingdom Hearts 2 today (I have played it before, but it was my friend's and I was borrowing it...trust me when I say, I VERYYYY reluctantly gave it back) so yeah, i'm uber happy**

**i'm also playing Kingdom Hearts over, I synthesised all the items so I could get the Ultima. I wanted to try and get it before the room where you face all the Heartless in End Of The World, but I needed Gales, so that didn't happen, BUTTT, it's all good. **

**Also, guys, if you have time, there are some amazingly talented people on youtube who perform Dearly Beloved (the Kingdom Hearts piano theme) with both piano and violin and just piano, and they also do Hollow Bastion, This Is Halloween, Organization XIII and all kinds of other KH songs, they're really amazing, you should check em out! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Halloweentown

"Is that a pumpkin?" Kairi asked, looking out of the glass of the Gummi Ship.

"Halloweentown." Donald said.

"What?"

"You'll see. Let's hope Jack isn't obsessed with Christmas again this time 'round." Sora said, rolling his eyes. Kairi stared at him, scared for his sanity. They landed into Halloweentown, and Kairi felt something strange stir inside her heart.

"I feel funny..." She said, looking at Sora.

"We might pass out for a second..."

"Why?"

BANG!

* * *

"Ugh..." Kairi opened her eyes slowly to find herself lying on the floor. She got up slowly and found Donald hanging over her, grinning.

"AH!" She jumped up.

"Donald, wh-what happened to you?" She asked. He was practically covered from head to webbed foot in bandages. He grinned.

"What happened to you?" He said. He pointed to a reflective mirror next to a tall pumpkin light post and Kairi gasped.

"Whoa..." Her legs were covered in black laced boots that went just above her knees. Her normally pink short skirt was now a plaid pattern and completely black. Her pink and white vest and shirt was now a black vest and grey undershirt. But that wasn't the biggest change.

"My hair!" She squealed. It was completely black, her blue eyes covered with deep black eyeliner, making the blue look extremely deep and beautiful. She grinned and found that her teeth were fangs.

"Where's Sora?" She asked Donald.

"Behind you." Kairi turned and gasped. Sora had a pumpkin on his head, almost completely covering his left eye. His hands were gloved claws, and he was covered in black clothing. His teeth were fangs like Kairi's and his skin was pale like hers as well. He was watching her in what appeared to be awe.

"You look...scary." Kairi said.

"You look...beautiful." Sora said. Kairi looked at him in surprise, but felt a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. She turned away from him.

"Really?" She said, trying to hide the absolute glee in her voice. Sora chuckled nervously and she could practically see him ruffling the back of his head in her mind.

"Well, yeah. I guess. Heh heh."

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"Halloweentown." Donald said.

"Come on, let's go find Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Kairi asked, as she walked beside Sora.

"Jack Skellington. He controls the Halloween celebrations here." They walked up to a gate and it lifted up by itself.

"Whoa..." Kairi looked around. There was a giant courtyard with a fountain spilling green water in the middle and a gargoyle statue pushing the water out of it's mouth. There were also pumpkins everywhere. On large pillars, ontop of houses. There was a countdown to the days of Halloween ontop of a giant building, and there was a guillotine propped in the corner as well.

"They don't...use that here, do they?" Kairi asked.

"No, I don't think so. Think it's just there for decoration." Kairi stared at Sora disbelieving.

_"He doesn't think so?" _Kairi said to Naminé. Naminé laughed.

_"He's been here many times and he's still fine. You should trust him more, Kairi." _

_"I do trust him!" _

"I think Jack's in Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Let's go." Sora took off running and Kairi tore off after him, wondering why he was running in the first place. They went through a wooden door, ran up stairs, then went through a metal door, and Kairi stopped short, looking around. There was technical looking stuff all around her.

"Cool."

"Dr. Finkelstein, have you seen Jack?" Sora asked a wheelchair.

"What, who's there?" The wheelchair turned around and Kairi saw a man who resembled a bird sitting there.

"Oh, hello, Sora. I believe Jack went with Sally to the graveyard with the Mayor to talk about Halloween."

"That sounds reasonable." Kairi muttered.

"Right, thanks Dr. Finkelstein." Sora ran back out and Kairi followed him, Donald huffing beside them. When they reached the graveyard, Kairi felt goosepumps go all over her body. She shivered.

"JACK!" Sora yelled, grinning. He ran and Kairi saw a short, stout man with two faces, an extremely thin skeleton and a woman who had stitches all over her standing next to a grave. There was the ghost of a dog there as well, with a pumpkin nose.

"This is so wierd..." Kairi said, following Sora.

"SORA!" The skeleton which Kairi assumed was Jack grabbed Sora and hugged him.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Good."

"Donald, you're here, too!" He turned to Kairi.

"And Goofy!-oh no, wait, you're not Goofy."

"I'm Kairi." She said, smiling.

"Well hello! And welcome to Halloweentown! You're the 'Kairi' Sora keeps talking about, hmm?"

"I suppose so." Kairi said, smiling.

"Hmmm..."

"So, how's the Halloween plans coming this year, Jack?" Sora asked. Jack slumped and a sad expression took over his face.

"Oh, Sora. Not good. We've lost Lock, Shock and Barrel."

"What do you mean, you've lost them?" Sora asked.

"Well, we were keeping a close eye on them, seeing as they've been big trouble makers in the past. Dr. Finkelstein was supposed to be keeping watch over them one night, but he was too busy preparing his new experiment, and they disappeared."

"Oh no..."

"Exactly. Now we're all stressing out cause we're scared they might try to ruin Halloween again. We can't find them anywhere, and word's going around that an evil being has been lurking the woods..."

"Maleficent!" Sora exclaimed.

"I think so, too, sadly. I thought it might've just been someone with a Halloween costume on, but it seems to eerie to be true. Oh, Sally, perhaps we should cancel the celebrations this year." Jack said sadly, looking at the woman with stitches on her body. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Jack. I'm sure Sora can help us find Lock, Shock and Barrel and get rid of Maleficent once again, right Sora?" Sally said. Sora grinned.

"Sure can!"

"Splendid! I'll come along with you!" Jack said.

"Oh Jack! Please save Halloween!" The mayor said, his frowning face showing.

"Don't worry, mayor! Halloween will go along as planned!" Jack said.

"So, Maleficent was spotted in the woods, was she?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yes."

"How long ago?"

"Why, yesterday!"

"Come on!" Sora took off and Kairi, Donald and Jack followed him.

"Be careful, Jack!" Sally called out.

They reached the woods and Sora looked around, brandishing his keyblade. Kairi held her hand out and her keyblade flashed into her hands. It looked strange, the keyblades bright colours with her black outfit, but she held it threateningly non-the-less.

"You hear anything?" Sora whispered to her.

"Nothing." She whispered back.

"Oh! Not you brats again!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Jack spun around. There stood a strange cross between a dog and cat and a bear. Kairi didn't know what to call it. It had the same black outfit as the rest of them, and it's eyes were widened with fear.

"Uh..." Kairi said.

"Pete!So you're the person who's been hanging around the woods!" Sora yelled. Suddenly, Kairi remembered where she saw him.

"Hey, you're with Maleficent!" She called out.

"That's right! And we're gonna consume all the worlds in darkness, including this one! And I'm gonna rule 'em all!" He said, pointing at his chest.

"How stupid can you get! Maleficent's using you! She's just gonna shunt you to the side once you consume all the worlds in darkness! Who knows, she might even get rid of you! Besides, we already closed the keyhole to Atlantica! You can't get there anymore!" Kairi yelled angrily. This guy really was stupid! How could he not see that Maleficent was using him?

"Now, see here girly! Maleficent is helping me! Not using me! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well, none of that matters, cause we're gonna stop you!" Kairi retaliated.

"Oh ho ho! And I suppose you think you can stop me! You're not even strong! You're puny and tiny!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Kairi like that!" Sora said angrily. He ran forward, brandishing his keyblade, and Pete ran behind a tree.

SMACK!

Sora hit the tree head first. Pete laughed as Sora fell, clutching his head.

"Ow..." He moaned, rubbing it. Kairi ran over to him and helped him up.

"See you later, losers!" Pete yelled. Suddenly, he opened a door in a tree that resembled a christmas tree and disappeared inside.

"He's heading for Christmas Town!" Jack yelled.

* * *

Sora's head swam as he stood back up. He turned and saw Kairi looking at him with concern.

"He's really hurt." He heard her say faintly.

"You're really pretty, Kairi..." Sora muttered in his dazed state.

_"Dude! What are you saying?" _Roxas yelled.

"Uhm, thanks, Sora..." He heard her say. He grinned.

"No problem." He said. He fell down again and then he heard someone say his name, saw a flash of green light, and he was fine again. He got up.

"Hey, i'm okay!"

"Come on, Pete took off to Christmas Town!" Sora opened the door to Christmas Town and jumped in. He landed first, and as he went to get up, he heard a squeal and Kairi fell ontop of him.

"Ow! Oh, sorry, Sora."

"It's okay." She got off him and looked around.

"Snow!" She said. Sora brushed off the snow on his clothes and felt some collide with his face.

"Wha-" He saw Kairi giggling.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" He yelled. He grabbed snow and threw it at her and she ducked.

"Ha ha!" He grabbed her around the waist and tickled her and they both fell on the floor, laughing. Sora grabbed snow next to him and hit her with it. She laughed even louder. Sora sighed and looked to the sky.

"I wish Riku was here." He said. Kairi sighed, looking up at the stars with him.

"Me too. It would've made this moment better...but I like it the way it is, too." She said.

"Huh?" She got up and helped Sora up.

"Let's go get Pete!" She said defiantly. Sora nodded as Donald and Jack came barreling through the door. They took off and Sora found Pete in the middle of Christmas town, a bunch of Heartless standing around him.

"ATTACK!" He yelled. Sora, Kairi and Donald held their weapons up and attacked the heartless. Kairi stuck with Sora, and when Sora yelled her name, she ran toward him.

"Together!" He said. She nodded. Sora grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, the keyblade twirling in her hands. When she righted herself, Sora yelled out again.

"Let's summon Zero!" He said.

"How?" Kairi asked. A blank look crossed her face, then she gasped.

"Okay! I know!" She said. She grabbed Sora's hand and they touched their keyblades together.

"GIVE US STRENGTH!" They yelled to the sky. An orange light twirled around their keyblades and melded with it, shooting a pumpkin into the sky. The pumpkin broke and out popped the little ghost dog. It soared down toward them and touched each of their nose's with his own, smiling. Sora heard Kairi giggle.

"Come on, Zero!" Sora said. Zero distracted the heartless as Sora and Kairi swooped in, kicking heartless butt left, right, and centre. When all the heartless were gone, Pete yelled angrily.

"That's it!" He ran toward them and Kairi and Sora attacked him, slashing their keyblades down on him. He eventually fell to the floor, dazed and suddenly, a fat man in a red suit came out of a house.

"GET OUT OF MY TOWN!" He yelled. He grabbed a red sack and threw it at Pete, who got up and took off toward a dark portal.

"I'll see you soon, brats! And me and Maleficent are gonna stomp all of you to the ground!" He disappeared into the portal.

"Thanks Santa!" Sora called. Kairi stared at the man.

"NO WAY! THAT'S SANTA! OH MY GOD!" She ran at the fat man and hugged him. Santa laughed.

"Ah Kairi. It's nice to meet you too!"

"He knows my name!" She said, looking at him in awe.

"Indeed I do." He said, smiling. Sora laughed.

"Sora!" Sora turned to see Donald pointing at Zero. A light flash from Zero, and a keyhole formed in the sky. Sora held his keyblade out and locked it. The keyhole disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Hmm, looks like we have to go." Sora said sadly.

"Do visit." Santa said.

"Yeah. Please do. You have to see our Halloween festival!" Jack said, grinning. Sora nodded.

"One more thing, Sora." Santa said. He pulled out two long packages from his sack.

"A present, I believe."

"Wow!" Sora unraveled it and a bright light came from it. Sora saw it was a hologram of a Halloweentown keychain. It was all black, with a spider perched on the end of it, it's legs spikey and menacing. Sora touched his keyblade to the hologram and watched in amazement as his keyblade turned into the keychain.

"Cool!"

"And for you too, Kairi." Santa said. He presented another package and Kairi opened it to find that it was identical to Destiny Embrace, but the love heard was black with a pink one around the inside of it. The rest of the keychain was black, but instead of the flowers, that were on the end of Destiny Embrace, it was now a pumpkin, and the flowers were pink. She touched her keyblade to the hologram and it changed into it.

"Thank you!" She said, still staring at her new keyblade in awe.

"Farewell now!" Santa said.

"We'll come back. Thanks for your help guys. Thanks to you too, Zero." Sora said. Zero spun around in the air. Kairi and Sora waved goodbye as Donald lead them back to Halloweentown.

* * *

**Which world would you like them to visit now? Please leave a review with your answer, guys! :)**


	7. Radiant Garden III

**okay i think Pridelands wins here! castle of dreams and port royal only got one vote, pridelands got two**

**also, i'm planning on writing a Kingdom Hearts IV story after this. It'll focus on Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Xehanort, Vanitas, the X-Blade, and Sora and the gang as well.**

**Anddd...I also just started a story about Kairi and what she went through during sora's absence and how she lost her memories of him...chapter's one is up so if you're interested, read it and review it! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Radiant Garden

"RIKU!" Sora tore into Merlin's study...and found Riku nowhere.

"Huh?"

"He's practicing his defensive skills with Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Leon, Cid and Aerith." They turned and saw Merlin standing there.

"They're at the Postern."

"Thanks Merlin." They took off toward the Postern and Sora saw Riku fighting Cloud, both of them putting up a good fight.

"Never hesitate, Riku." Cloud said, as he struck Riku and Riku blocked him, his teeth baring as he used his strength. He turned.

"SORA!" He let go and Cloud almost toppled over. Aerith laughed at him. Riku ran over to them.

"Hey, you're looking lively." Sora said, grinning.

"Yeah, completely healed." Riku said, grinning back. Kairi jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We missed you." She said. Riku's face of surprise turned gentle and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you guys, too." Sora couldn't help the flare of jealousy that went through him at the sight of them hugging so intimately. Riku seemed to notice the look on Sora's face and he relinquished his hold on Kairi, chuckling uncomfortably.

"So...where did you guys go?"

"Halloweentown!" Kairi said, grinning.

"Hmm, was it fun?"

"Hey, Sora. Want to go a round?" Leon asked him, brandishing his gunblade. Sora brandished his keyblade and Riku whistled.

"Nice design."

"You're on Leon!" He ran at Leon, attacking him and laughing and Riku stood alone with Kairi, laughing at Sora's futile attempts to defeat Leon. Kairi hesitated.

_"Namin__é, should I tell him?" _She asked. There was no answer.

_"Naminé!"_

_"Huh, what? Oh, sorry, Kairi..."_

_"Where've you been?"_

_"Oh...umm...I was talking...to Roxas..."_

_"What about?"_ Kairi pressed on, amusement flooding through her.

_"Um, nothing! Just...umm..."_ She could practically imagine Naminé blushing in her mind.

_"Naminé why don't you just tell him you like him?"_

_"Because! We're nobodies! We're not supposed to feel..."_

_"Naminé you know that's not true. You and Roxas are special, and there is clearly something between you two..."_

_"Our main priorities right now is to get you and Sora out of this mess safe and sound. Now what were you gonna ask?"_ Kairi sighed.

_"I said, should I tell Riku about that moment with Sora in Halloweentown?"_

_"Sure, if you think he can help."_

_"Thanks Namin__é, you should get back to talking to Roxas."_ She said Roxas's name in lovey dovey kind of way.

_"Be quiet, you."_

"Hey, Riku...something happened between me and Sora at Halloweentown..."

"What?"

"He called me pretty."

"Oh..." Riku looked at Kairi innoccently.

"He was half dazed at the time, but still..."

"Kairi...I can't tell you much, but what I can tell you, is that there is definitely something between you and Sora, and it's special."

"Really? How special?" Riku held his hand up.

"I'll say no more." He walked off toward Riku and Kairi watched him, her heart glowing with hope and happiness.


	8. Pridelands

**okay guys, you know in the last chapter how i said, "Riku walked off to Riku"? Yeah...that was meant to be Yuffie...MASSIVE TYPO! sorry, it was like, 12:30 in the morning when I was writing that, haha**

**alright so, next stop, Pridelands! :) p.s my FF profile is being annoying, I can't go on it and i dont know why! :(**

**oh and another thing, a massive shout out to ****Jedi Alex Colbent, Kittygirl1998 and shadowkitty800 for all their ideas and help, thanks guys! :D**

**and i know, I changed my name again, but im pretty sure i'm gonna keep it as KeybladeOfDestiny :)  
**

**oh, and ANOTHER THING! (sorry the chapter will begin right after this) have you noticed that every single world we've gone to so far has involved a transformation? a mermaid, a halloween costume and now their being turned into lions! haha**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Pridelands

The Gummi Ship landed and Kairi saw desert all around her.

"Where are we?"

"Pridelands. You might wanna hang on."

"Why?" There was a flash of bright light and Kairi felt herself get pushed up into the ceiling of the Gummi Ship. She whacked into the glass and fell to the floor, her mind whirling.

"Ugh..." She felt wierd as her mind continued whirling and finally when it stopped she got up. But something wasn't right...

"Wha-" She turned and saw she had a tail.

"AH!" She looked in the glass mirror of the Gummi Ship and saw that she had turned into a Lion cub.

"WHOA!" Her fur all around her body was a brown/red colour, but her belly, toes and mouth fur was a light grey. and there was a tuft of bright red on top of her head. Little ears poked out on either side of her head, and her eyes were a deep, deep blue.

"Cool." She turned and saw Sora.

"OH YOU LOOK SO CUTEE!" She said. Sora looked at her, grinning. His fur was a deep ashy brown, but like her, his belly, toes and mouth fur was a very light grey. He had his usual necklace around his neck and he was wagging his tail.

"So do you!" He said. They ran at each other and butted heads. Kairi found it weird walking on four legs, but like in Atlantica, found that she learn how to use them quickly. They wrestled like this for quite some time before Donald, now a bird flapping his wings to keep airbourne, looked at them crossly.

"We have to find Simba!" He yelled, as Kairi froze in the position of biting Sora's ear as she looked up at Donald.

"He he. Okay!" Sora said. He jumped up and righted himself.

"Race you to the Pridelands!" Sora said to Kairi.

"Hey no fair! You've had more experience with this!"

"Sorry." He said sadly hanging his head. Kairi humphed and nodded.

"Serves you right-"

"Guess I win then!" He tore off and Kairi stared at him blankly for awhile before tearing off after him.

"SORA I HATE YOU!" She yelled.

_"You so don't mean that."_ Naminé said to her in her mind.

_"Oh shush you, why don't you keep talking to Roxas?"_ Kairi said in a lovey dovey voice.

_"I am talking to Roxas, cause I have courage to talk to him, unlike you."_

_"Hey I talk to Sora! You don't have the courage to tell Roxas how you feel though!"_

_"Neither do you with Sora!"_ Kairi felt anger bubbling inside her, but it was quickly replaced with shock.

_"No, wait. Namin__é I don't want to fight with you..."_ She said gently. Naminé sighed.

_"I don't want to fight with you either..."_

_"I'm sorry."_ They said at the same time.

_"KAIRI WATCH OUT!"_ Kairi pulled her mind back into focus-

and smacked right into a tree. She toppled to the floor.

"Ow..."

_"Oh, Kairi, I'm so sorry!" _Kairi heard Naminé say, but she knew Naminé was also in pain. Whenever Kairi hurt herself, Naminé would experience the pain, too. It was the same with Sora and Roxas, though the Nobodies did not feel the pain quite as much as their original personas.

"It's okay..." Kairi muttered, the world spinning in front of her.

* * *

_"Ah!" _Sora screeched to a halt as Roxas called out in his mind.

_"Whoa, you okay?"_

_"Namin__é, she's hurt!"_ Roxas said. Sora paused for a second in shock.

"KAIRI!" He ran back and found Kairi toppled on the floor, her face in pain.

"Kairi, are you okay?" He said, butting her gently with his head. She looked at Sora.

"Yeah..I-I hit a tree."

"You hit a-why did you hit a tree?"

"Not on purpose, I was talking to Naminé and then..."

"Silly." Sora said. He healed her with the keyblade and she got up.

"Thanks, Sora." She said, smiling at him.

* * *

Roxas instantly contacted Naminé in worry.

"Naminé, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Roxas." Her image appeared in front of him and he walked over to her.

"You know, sometimes I wish we could just talk to each other for real. I miss being...me." Roxas said. Naminé sighed sadly.

"So do I, but...in Sora and Kairi is where we belong, Roxas."

"I know, but it would be nice to actually...touch you...when I do this." He lifted his hand to hers, but it went right through. She looked up at him sadly.

"Yeah..." Roxas sighed, but smiled.

"You should get back to Kairi." She nodded.

"Bye..." She whispered.

"Visit again soon." He muttered, grinning. She grinned and disappeared from his view.

* * *

_"What was that?" _Sora asked Roxas as he ran toward Pride Rock.

_"Wh__at was what?" _Roxas asked back.

"_You felt Naminé's pain as if it were your own. Why is that?"_ Roxas sighed.

_"We're connected."_

_"How?"_

_"I don't know...we just...are." _

_"Do you, like her?" _Sora asked. Roxas sighed again._  
_

_"Yes."_

_"Like I like Kairi?"_

_"You and I both know you don't just like Kairi, Sora."_

_"Just answer the question." _Roxas hesitated, but finally answered.

_"How I feel for Naminé is exactly how you feel for Kairi." _Sora whistled.

_"Then...I guess she means everything to you." _Roxas closed his eyes, imagining Naminé's smiling face.

_"Yeah...she does." _

_

* * *

_

"SIMBA!" Sora climbed his way up to the cliff of Pride Rock and was greeted by Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumba and a young cub.

"Hey! Sora!" Simba ran at him and butted heads with him in a greeting.

"Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Sora cleared his throat and looked at Kairi.

"This is Kairi."

"Hello, Kairi. Welcome to the Pride Lands." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks."

"What brings you guys back here?"

"Oh nothing, just still kicking some heartless butt."

"Hmm, well, no heartless around here." The young cub came running toward Sora.

"That's good. And who's this?" Sora asked as she swiped at his paw playfully.

"This is Kiara. Our daughter." Simba said happily. Sora looked at her and she looked back at him, smiling.

"Hello, Kiara. I'm Sora. This is Donald and Kairi." Her tail waved behind her and she ran behind Simba, hiding behind his paw. Simba laughed.

"She's a bit shy."

"That's okay. So how's things been here?"

"They've been good, I guess."

"SIMBA!" They all turned at the sound of Nala's scared voice. She pointed and they all ran toward the cliff face to see lions running toward Pride Rock.

"Oh no."

"Who're they?" Sora asked.

"Scar's family."

"WHAT?" Sora and Donald exclaimed.

"What do they want?"

"To take over the Pridelands."

"Huh?"

"Zira, I banished you from the Pridelands." Simba yelled, making his way down the steps and toward the oncoming intruders.

"I'm here to tell you that I would like to forfeit this endless tirade, and live peacefully with you and your people, Simba."

"You think i'm gonna believe that, Zira? What are you up to now?"

"Nothing. I tire of this war. I want to raise my cubs in peace." Zira said. Sora saw a gleam in her eyes that made him uneasy.

"I don't even know her and I don't trust her, Simba."

"No, Zira. You had your chance and you showed your loyalty to Scar by trying to kill Nala. I banished you as a result of this. You are not welcome back."

"Then you shall meet your death. HEARTLESS! ATTACK!"

"SORA! IT'S PETE!" Kairi said, pointing at a large blue lion that came barging toward them.

"Kairi, stay with Nala and Kiara! You don't know how to fight in this form!" Sora flashed the keyblade into his mouth as the heartless gathered around him. Sora fought them off and ran toward Zira. He struck her with the keyblade, but she dodged it and slashed at him with her claws. He jumped into the air and flipped. The keyblade hit Zira on the head.

"Oh, you-"

"Sora, move away, i'll take care of her!" Simba ran toward Zira and Sora ran toward Pete. He hit Pete with the keyblade and Pete ran off toward the Savannah.

"Oh! I'll get you, nimrods! And that keyblade will be as good as destroyed once Maleficent's through with you!" He said, turning back. He ran off again and Sora turned his attention to the heartless. He slashed at them and saw Donald raise his staff and strike them down with thunder. All was silent and Sora turned his attention to Zira and Simba, who were squaring off, but Zira was hurt, her shoulder bleeding.

"Leave the Pridelands right now." Simba said menacingly. Zira panted as she straightened.

"That fool told me his heartless would destroy you!"

"It'll take more then Heartless to destroy the light inside my heart." Simba said. Zira growled, but Simba roared, rearing his head to the sky. Zira backed away, then ran, following Pete to the Savannah. Simba turned to Sora, smiling tiredly.

"Thanks Sora."

"No problem. Who was that woman?"

"Zira, Scar's mate. Something tells me I haven't heard the end of her."

"Well, if you need our help-."

"No, no. We'll be okay. But please, visit us again, okay?" Sora nodded, grinning.

"Alright."

"SORA!" He looked up and saw Kairi bounding toward him. She jumped on him and grinned.

"Thank god you're okay."

"It'll take more then Heartless to destroy the light inside my heart." Sora said, echoing Simba. Simba smiled.

"And what's the light inside your heart?" Kairi teased.

"You, obviously." Sora blurted out. Kairi blinked at him, her eyes wide. He chuckled.

"An-and Riku! And Donald and Goofy! Leon, Merlin, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, King Mickey, Tifa...all my friends!" He finished. She smiled.

"Right..."

"Sora!" Sora turned and saw Donald pointing toward the Savannah. A keyhole had appeared. He held his keyblade up and the light from it surrounded the keyhole as it disappeared.

"That's our cue. We gotta go."

"Right." Simba said, nodding.

"Visit us soon." Nala said.

"Yeah, you gotta see Kiara." Simba said, smiling down at his cub, who was lying on her back in front of him, her tongue lolling out as she grinned. Sora nodded, grinning.

"Of course. See you 'round!" Sora took off toward the Gummi Ship, Donald and Kairi following him.

* * *

**okay next world please! :D**


	9. Radiant Garden IV

**Okay, another trip to Radiant Garden :)**

**did you guys check out my video? remember, my username is imscreamingiloveyou2, i think if you type it into youtube, it should be the first video there called Kingdom Hearts: Move Along-All American Rejects**

**alright, ill shut up now, here you go :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Radiant Garden

Riku sighed as he watched Yuffie and Aerith sitting on the cliff, watching the sunset. Leon came up behind him at clapped him on the back.

"Sora, Kairi and Donald are here again."

"Oh, right..." Riku went to turn around but Leon stopped him.

"Never would've taken you to fall for Yuffie, Riku." He said, smirking.

"Huh? No, I'm not in love with her, I just...I mean...I don't know." His shoulders sagged and Leon chuckled.

"Oh trust me, you're in love with her. You get that look in your eye when you see her. The same look that me and Cloud get whenever we see Aerith and Tifa."

"Hmm...where is Tifa anyway?"

"She's with Sora and the others, but don't change the subject. Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"Because...somewhere inside me, there's darkness. And I don't want to hurt her. I'm weak, Leon. I gave in to the darkness. I don't want her to see that side of me." Leon sighed and put his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Riku. You were just trying to save your friends."

"No, I wasn't! When I gave in to the darkness, it was for power. I wanted to be better than Sora. I wanted to win Kairi's heart. I was stupid, ignorant. And it cost me my friends..."

"You know Kairi thinks the world of you, right?"

"Yeah, but there can only ever be friendship between us. Sora and Kairi's feelings for each other are overwhelming. I'm surprised they haven't seen it in each other yet. And I don't feel the same way about her anymore. I don't love her in that way. I love her like a sister, like a best friend. But Yuffie...it's different." Leon turned and walked away.

"It always is. I had feelings for both Yuffie and Aerith once...but then I met Tifa...and it was...more different then you can imagine."

"RIKU!" Riku turned and saw a flash of red hair and felt something barrel into him and felt arms wrap around his neck.

"Hey, Kairi." He said, burying his head in her shoulders. He quickly let go of her and she ran to Yuffie and Aerith, who handed her a stick of sea-salt icecream.

"Hey, Riku."

"I can't take it anymore. I'm in love with Yuffie, Sora." Sora clapped him on the back.

"I KNEW IT!"

"How do I tell her?"

"I don't know...I mean, I still haven't figured out how to tell Kairi I love her. The best person to talk to about this is Cloud and Leon. Cloud just went right up to Aerith and kissed her, and now they're inseperable, right?" Riku nodded and watched as Cloud walked over to Aerith and tapped her shoulder. She got up and hugged him.

"Seems like we both need to talk to Cloud about our love problems."

"How do we approach-"

"HEY CLOUD!" Sora yelled out.

"Him..." Riku said, finishing his sentence. Cloud looked up and waved at them, then walked over.

"Hey Sora, Riku." He said, nodding at them.

"We're having...lady troubles, Cloud." Cloud smirked and crossed his shoulders.

"Kairi." He said, nodding at Sora. "Yuffie." He said, nodding at Riku.

"Is it that obvious?" Riku and Sora said in unison. Cloud laughed.

"What you both need to do, is pluck up courage. But I think the only thing holding you back is that you know you've got jobs to do right now. Sora you need to close those keyholes, and Riku, you have to heal and get better. I know I said you're 100% healed, but you need to be 500% healed, and that means practicing and focusing. You can't have...distractions."

"You have one." Riku said, crossing his arms and nodding at Aerith.

"Aerith and I have a long history. And Sora, you have a long history with Kairi. And as soon as your job is done, I think you should tell her. But Riku, you and Yuffie don't have a history. But as soon as you're fully healed, you can make one." He nodded at both of them and walked away.

"Make a history..." Riku said, looking at Yuffie. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey, Riku." She said, grinning. King Mickey, Cloud, Leon, Merlin, Cid, Goofy and Donald came over to them and everyone sat down on the cliff, conversationing and watching the sunset together.


	10. Port Royal

**oh god i am so sorry it's taken so long! i've been so busy, my sister just turned 21 and we were preparing for her party, and ive been dealing with assignments and *sigh*, im so freaking sorry!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Port Royal

Sora thought about Cloud's advice as he watched Kairi sleep in the Gummi Ship.

_"As soon as your job is done, I think you should tell her." _Sora sighed and decided there was one person he could ask about this, and one person who would give him a straight answer.

Roxas.

_"Roxas...you there?" _

_"What's up, other?"_ Roxas responded after a second. Sora sighed, but continued speaking.

_"Should I take Cloud's advice? Should I tell Kairi as soon as all of this is over?"_

_"Sora, I think you should do what your heart tells you to do. It's what you've done all along..." _Sora sighed, but smiled slightly as Kairi stirred, but lay still, her eyes still shut.

_"Hmm...Thanks, Roxas." _Roxas chuckled.

_"What're you laughing about?"_

_"Nothing, it's just, watching Kairi sleep through your eyes, it's not Kairi i'm seeing..."_

_"Let me guess, she's blonde and wears a white dress?" _Sora said in a teasing voice. Roxas laughed.

_"Well, yeah..." _Sora sighed in frustration.

_"I wish you weren't stuck inside my mind, Roxas. I wish you could have a body of your own. I wish...I wish you could have a heart of your own. So that you would know what love feels like."_

_"But Sora, I do know what love feels like. I feel it everytime I see Naminé. And I do have a heart...when I'm a whole being with you. And those feelings for Naminé, they're real, because you're feelings for Kairi are real."_ Roxas said.

_"So you're saying if I didn't have feelings for Kairi, you wouldn't have feelings for __Naminé?" _Sora asked, confused._  
_

_"I'm not sure...but... my feelings for her were around before I knew about you...I felt a pull toward her...like we were meant to be together no matter what...I mean, maybe it's just cause we were both Nobodies, but...whenever I was around her, I felt like everything I needed to know about myself was resting within her...like she was my existence. It's hard to explain, Sora. But...if I didn't have __Naminé...well, it would be like you without Kairi. An incomplete story. An incomplete life...An incomplete heart."_ Roxas said sadly, as if the mere thought of a life without Naminé was poison in his veins._  
_

_"I think I get what you mean now, Roxas. I know that everybody says that Nobodies don't have hearts. But if they're half a person, then they must have half a heart. So if you have half a heart, and __Naminé has half a heart, then you two together make a complete heart. So, what you're trying to say is, without __Naminé, you wouldn't be complete, and without you, __Naminé wouldn't be complete."_

_"Yeah, that's exactly what i'm trying to say."_

_"That's how I feel for Kairi." _Sora said after a moment of silence._  
_

_"I know."  
_

"SORA! KAIRI!" Donald exclaimed.

"SHHHH! She's sleeping!" Sora hissed.

"Oh, phooey! Kairi needs to wake up, we're landing somewhere!" Sora jumped up and shook Kairi slightly.

"Sorry, Kairi, but we're about to land in another world." Sora said excitedly. She opened her eyes slowly and got up, stretching. Her bones cracked and Sora whistled.

"Feeling a bit like cardboard?"

"Yeah..." Kairi said, yawning. The world slowly came into view and Sora saw a familiar site...

"I think it's Port Royal..."

"Are you sure!" Donald asked.

"Yeah, it looks like Port Royal!" Sora said, pressing his hands against the glass.

"What's Port Royal?"

"Oh man, Kairi! It's one hell of a world! It's really...well...different! You'll see."

"Hmm, but who's in it? People you know?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Pirates!"

"What! You made friends with pirates?" She said, shock written all over her face.

"Yeah, but they're not bad or anything!"

"Hmm..." She looked at Port Royal in worry.

"I hope we don't get hurt..."

"We won't. I'll protect you."

* * *

"Whoa..." Kairi understood what Sora meant by 'different' as they landed in Port Royal. The colour of the world was less vibrant, and everything just looked...strange.

"Hmm..."

"Come on, let's go!" Sora took her hand and they ran, Kairi struggling to keep up to Sora's fast speed. They stopped at a deck and Sora looked at a ship that was at the end of the deck.

"Isn't that...Will?"

"Only one way to find out! WILL!" Donald yelled, running toward the ship.

"Donald! What if it isn't...Will..." He said, sighing. He ran after Donald and Kairi followed. They heard a grunt, then an angry voice that sounded familiar.

"What more could you want from me, Beckett? I'm leaving to find Spar-" Will stopped in his tracks, massaging his head and looking at the people below him.

"Sora! Donald!" He said, surprised. He jumped down and shook their hands.

"It's good to see you again! And who may this be?"

"This is Kairi."

"Hello, Kairi. Welcome to Port Royal. I'm sorry, Sora, but you visit in bad times." Will said sadly.

"Why, what's going on?" Will sighed.

"Elizabeth and I were about to be married when we were arrested."

"WHAT?" All three of them said at the same time.

"What for?" Sora asked angrily.

"For helping Jack go free. When we arrived back in Port Royal, Jack was set to be hanged for...well...being a pirate. But I saved him, me and Elizabeth. And now we have been arrested for it."

"But, you're not arrested right now..." Sora said slowly.

"Because I struck a deal with the man who arrested me. If I find Jack Sparrow...he will let me and Elizabeth go free."

"But, Jack's your friend, Will!"

"I don't have a choice, Sora. If I don't do this...Elizabeth and I will be in jail forever. Or even worse; we could be killed. I must do this."

"What does he want with Jack anyway?"

"He wants his compass; the one that points toward what a person wants most. I'm not sure why, but...if it lets me and Elizabeth go free, I don't care."

"Then...we'll help you find him. If the compass is all this guy wants, then we won't need to hurt Jack, right?" Sora asked. Will looked away.

"Right..." He said, turning his head.

"Then let's go!" Sora said excitedly.

* * *

They landed on an island with beautiful palm trees and sand that made Sora groan sadly.

"Remind you of somewhere?" He asked Kairi. She nodded sadly.

"What is this place?" Donald asked.

"Isla de Pelegostos...the last known whereabouts of Jack Sparrow."

"What would he be doing here?"

"I'm not sure...but let's find out." They ran into the jungle, Sora keeping a close eye out for heartless as Kairi followed behind him closely.

"I'll keep you safe, Kairi, no need to worry."

Shouting.

Confusion.

Dull thuds.

Darkness...

* * *

"Ugh..."

"Nice of you to wake up, Sora."

"What?" He opened his eyes and saw they were inside a large ball-

that was hanging in mid air.

"AH!" Will grabbed his arm.

"Careful!"

"How did we get here!"

"They put us here." Kairi pointed up and Sora saw a group of wierd looking people standing there, looking down at them intently.

"Who're they?"

"Don't know."

"AH PHOOEY!" Donald tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms.

"Stop it, Donald!"

"How do we get out of here!" He yelled.

"Wait! They're leaving." The people at the top of the cliff turned and disappeared.

"Hey, are those-"

"HEARTLESS!" Kairi yelled. They saw a heartless dog with tribal markings on its face look down at them.

"Oh no..."

"We need to get out of here, Sora."

"I think I can fit through the hole at the top."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Help me up." Sora climbed ontop of Will's shoulders and Will lifted him up. Sora slipped through the hole and banged his hip. He clutched it, but helped himself up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm okay." Sora began climbing the rope of the cage-ball and jumped onto the cliff. His fingers barely clutched the edge and he hung on for dear life.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled.

"I'm okay!" He pushed himself up and grabbed the rope. He tugged on it.

Nothing.

"IT'S TOO HEAVY!"

"AW PHOOEY!" He heard scuffling, then panting, then saw Donald jump at climb the edge cliff. He tugged on the rope and Sora helped him.

"AH!" Donald grunt angrily.

"I'll help guys!" Kairi's red hair came into view moments later and then, so did Will's. They all jumped over and began tugging on the rope.

"One, two-"

"Wait a minute." Sora yelled. He looked down at the ball-

It was empty. He turned and saw Will, Kairi and Donald before him.

"Um..." He brushed the back of his head stupidly.

"That was stupid." Will said, shaking his head. They turned-

and saw Jack in front of them.

"Jack!"

"Turner...what are you doing here?" He said.

"We need you, Jack."

"For...?"

"Elizabeth and I have been imprisoned. I need your compass to be let free."

"My compass? Sorry, lad, but I don't go giving my compass to any old person, savvy?"

"But, Elizabeth-"

"Give my regards to her, would you?"

"Jack, you have to help Elizabeth!" Kairi said. Jack turned to her.

"And who are you, my ginger friend?"

"My name is Kairi." She said crossly.

"Pleasure to meet your accquantance, but I have to go back to leading my people."

"You're the leader? You do know what happens to the leaders on this island, right?"

"Yes, they go on to live rich fufilling lives. Now excuse me..."

"No they don't. They get eaten."

"WHAT?" Sora and Donald yelled. Jack looked at Will intently.

"Eaten?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Um, Jack..." Kairi said. They turned and saw the strange people from before staring at them intently. They pointed at Jack and spoke a strange language.

"What did they say?" Sora asked.

"Meal." Jack said calmly. He hesitated for a second-

Then ran.

"AH!" Sora yelled, running after Jack. They headed back toward Will's ship and the people began chasing them.

"Sora, Heartless!" Kairi said, pointing up ahead. Sora ran forward and began attacking them, his keyblade whipping left and right. Kairi and Donald helped him as Will and Jack ran toward the ship and began climbing aboard it.

"Zola! Quickly!" Jack yelled.

"It's-Sora!" Sora panted. He ran toward the ship as the people came running toward them. He helped Donald up, then climbed up himself. He held his hand out for Kairi and she jumped up and grabbed it, but one of the people grabbed her leg.

"AH! SORA!"

"KAIRI!" Sora began playing tug-of-war with the person and Donald yelled at Will.

"SET SAIL!" He yelled. Will began steering the ship and the person was eventually forced to let Kairi go and Sora helped her up.

"Whew. Are you okay?" She hugged him wordlessly, sobs escaping her chest. Sora wrapped his arms around her.

"You're okay..." He whispered.

"Ah...so, William...my compass is needed for you're freedom?"

"Yes...Cutler Beckett wants it for reasons unknown to me."

"Ah, I have a better idea. We don't cut a deal with Beckett, I don't give him my compass, we search for what I want instead and save young Elizabeth in my own manner...savvy?"

"Sparrow!"

"Trust me William. My way is the way to go." Jack said. William sighed angrily.

"It seems...I don't have much of a choice."

"No, you don't."

"Sora!" Donald yelled. Sora looked at his keyblade and saw it flashing. A keyhole appeared over Isla de Pelegostos and Sora held his keyblade up, locking the keyhole.

"I believe that means you have to go..." Jack said.

"Yeah...We'll see you guys around. I hope you find a way to get Elizabeth out of jail, Will." Will nodded in thanks.

"Bye guys!" Sora yelled. A light flashed over them as Donald held up his staff and they were gone.

* * *

**hey guys, im sorry, but i clearly couldnt put the whole potc 2 storyline on here, or this chapter would be insanely long and Sora would be in that world for ages. **


	11. Radiant Garden V

**haha hello everyone! so what world is next, huh? and where are my reviews! I need your opinions!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Radiant Garden

"Sora..."

"Yeah, Kairi?" She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. Sora's heart leapt.

"How many more worlds do you think we still need to save?" She asked.

"I dunno, Kairi. On both of my adventures, we traveled to nine worlds..."

"We've traveled to four..." She said, yawning again. He nodded. She smiled.

"I wonder what other worlds are out there..." Her eyes closed and a couple of minutes later, the only thing that told Sora she was still alive was the sound of her steady breathing. He rested his head on hers.

* * *

"Sora, don't you wanna see Riku?" Sora opened his eyes blearily and found he had fallen asleep in the same position he was before he did. He lifted Kairi off him softly and she woke up.

"We're at Radiant Garden, Kairi."

"We get to see Riku?" She said, stretching. Sora nodded. They landed in Radiant Garden and Sora jumped up and ran to Merlin's house. He burst through the door-

And found Riku and Yuffie in deep conversation, their heads close together, as well as their bodies.

"Whoa!" Sora covered his eyes and turned back around and hit Kairi. She yelped and he wrapped his arms around her to balance her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"What did you do that-" She looked past him at Riku and Yuffie, who were looking at them both and seperating quickly.

"Uh, you're back!" Riku said, ruffling the back of his head. Kairi stared at him blankly. She blinked several times. Then-

She turned and walked out. Riku sighed.

"She didn't know you liked Yuffie, did she?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head.

"So you took Cloud's advice?" Sora said. Riku nodded. He stood up and looked at Yuffie.

"I should check on Kairi." He walked out and Yuffie sighed. Sora sat next to her.

"You really like Riku, don't you?"

"Yeah. He's a really sweet guy. But you know what Sora? He's afraid."

"Of what?" Sora asked, confused.

"Of the darkness in his heart. He's scared it's going to consume him again, Sora."

"Well, as long as you, me, Kairi, Leon, King Mickey and everyone else is around, he's gonna be fine. We won't let it take him again, Yuffie." She nodded, smiling. A couple of moments later, Riku and Kairi came in, laughing, with their arms around each other.

"Hey Yuffie." Kairi said, grinning. She hugged Yuffie and Yuffie stared at Riku in surprise. Riku laughed, amused.

"Take care of Riku, okay?" Kairi said, smiling. Yuffie grinned and nodded.

"Of course."

"Come on, Sora. Let's go to the next world." Sora nodded, and they left Riku and Yuffie to have some privacy.


	12. Twilight Town

**Alright, so we're off to Twilight Town. Two new keyblades will be introduced in this chapter, and one of them is quite familiar...**

**Also, more Roxas and Namin****é coming your way!**

**haha p.s for any of my australian fans...you know that stupid coco pops commercial? "it's just like a milkshake! ONLY CRUNCHY!" i have that stuck in my head . **

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Twilight Town

"So, the next world we travel to is number 5?" Kairi asked, munching on sea-salt ice-cream they'd taken with them from Scrooge McDuck.

"Yeah." Sora said, eating his own stick of ice-cream.

"Hmm...Hey Sora, you know that guy with the brown hair? Leo, or something?" Kairi asked. Sora belched out a laugh.

"Leon. What about him?"

"Oh right, Leon...well, I heard Cloud call him 'Squall' when we were at Radiant Garden...why did he call him that?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know. I never asked him."

"You knew about it?"

"I heard Yuffie call him Squall once, but...I don't know what it means."

"Hmm...I'm gonna ask him the next time I see him." Kairi said defiantly. Sora ruffled the back of his hair.

"Well, good luck with that. Leon's a bit of a hard head."

"HEY! A NEW WORLD!" Sora turned his head to see Donald looking out the window. Sora hopped up and Kairi followed him to the window.

"Hey that place looks familiar..." Sora said.

_"IT'S TWILIGHT TOWN!" _Roxas yelled.

"Twilight Town?" Sora said, confused.

_"Yeah...Hayner...Pence...Olette..." _Roxas said slowly. Sora grinned.

"You'll get to see them again." Roxas sighed.

_"They don't know me. The versions I knew of them weren't real."_

Sora went to say something, but the next thing he knew, they were landing in Twilight Town. He hopped out of the Gummi Ship and ran toward the Usual Spot, Kairi and Donald following closely behind him. He pulled back the rag that closed off the entrance to the Usual Spot-

And Hayner, Pence and Olette were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Sora said, confused.

_"Wait. What's the date?"_ Roxas asked.

"Uhm..."

"Look!" Kairi said, pointing to a flyer on the wall.

_"Of course. Struggle is happening! Quick, to the sandlot." _Roxas said. Sora ran toward the sandlot to find Hayner and Seifer battling-

against a horde of Heartless.

_"NO!" _Roxas yelled.

"COME ON!" Sora yelled to Donald and Kairi. They all bolted toward Hayner and Seifer as Seifer collapsed to the floor, a horde of shadow heartless about to jump on top of him-

"Back off!" Sora yelled, hurling his keyblade toward them. They disappeared as Sora ran forward, catching the keyblade in his hand and kneeling down next to Seifer as Kairi and Donald took care of the other heartless.

"Seifer, are you okay?"

"Sora...What're you doing back here?" he said, wincing as he sat up.

"Visiting. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But...Olette...she was getting chased by those things...she ran to the back alley, you gotta help her!" Sora stared at Seifer, confused. Seifer was usually the tough guy of Twilight Town who didn't care about anyone else but his group and found an enemy in Hayner, Pence and Olette. His worry for Olette made Sora suspicious, but he nodded and yelled at Kairi to follow him.

"Donald stay here in case more of them come!" Sora and Kairi ran toward the back alley and found Olette with a stick in her hand, poking at the heartless who came near her.

"Get back! Stay away!" She yelled angrily. Sora and Kairi ran forward and slashed at the heartless with their keyblades. Olette fell to the floor, her hands covering her head.

"Olette, it's okay! You're safe now." Sora said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gasped in surprise.

"Sora, Kairi. Thank god you're here. Those things came out of nowhere!" She said, getting up.

"Where's Pence?"

"SORA!" Sora turned and saw Pence running toward him, panting.

"Sora, remember that portal that led to the other Twilight Town at that mansion?"

"Yeah?"

"It started glowing!"

"What?" Sora said, surprised.

"I think that's where all the heartless are coming from."

"Sora, it makes sense. That portal led to The World That Never Was, and Maleficent took over The Castle That Never Was, which means she must be sending the heartless to Twilight Town through there."

"Wait a minute, that means that's our ticket in to stop her. Let's go!"

"Sora, we can't stop her by ourselves, we need the others. And we need to shut the keyhole in all the other worlds so she can't get to them."

"Oh, right. Well, we gotta tell Mickey and the others then."

"We will, but we've got to shut the keyhole here first."

"OH NO! not you rats again!" Sora turned and saw Pete staring at them angrily.

"You guys get on my nerves."

"You sent the heartless here!" Sora yelled.

_"Sora, let me at this guy! I'll kill him for hurting Hayner, Pence and Olette!" _Roxas yelled.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Sora said. Sora's mind began aching and he clutched it, pain surging through his whole body.

* * *

_"NO!" _Naminé yelled inside Kairi's head.

_"What, what's wrong?"_ Kairi asked.

_"Roxas is trying to split from Sora's body!"_ Kairi gasped and grabbed Sora's shoulders.

"Roxas, no! You have to stay!" Sora's body grew red hot under her hands and she let go him, hissing in pain and backing off. A white light was beginning to form and Sora was yelling.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled, tears swimming in her eyes.

_"Kairi, i'm sorry, but this is the only way to stop Roxas." _Kairi suddenly felt a surge of pain go through her body and she collapsed on the floor in pain. There was a flash of bright light-

And Kairi and Sora were lying next to each other, unconscious. Naminé looked at them sadly as a surge of weakness engulfed her, then disappeared. She looked at Roxas, who had taken Sora's keyblade and was running toward Pete.

"ROXAS!"

"AH!" Roxas slammed the keyblade down but Pete pointed a finger at Roxas-

and a giant armor heartless stood in front of Pete and grabbed Roxas around the waist, crushing him.

"ROXAS!" Naminé yelled. She ran toward Sora and Kairi, trying to get them to wake up.

"Sora, you have to wake up, Roxas is in trouble!" She yelled. Sora stirred, then sat up, at the same time Kairi sat up as well.

"Roxas, he's in trouble!" Naminé yelled.

"Roxas?" Sora mumbled, looking at Naminé.

"WHOA! Naminé?" He yelled.

"ROXAS, SORA!" She yelled, pointing. Sora looked up and saw Roxas getting the life squeezed out of him slowly as he struggled against the heartless armor's hold.

"Roxas! Hang on!" Sora yelled. He ran forward, picked his keyblade up off the floor and bashed it down onto the heartless armor's hand. It let Roxas go and Roxas fell to the floor. Naminé ran to him and held him in her lap.

"Roxas. Oh Roxas, are you okay?" She whispered, brushing his hair back. He smiled.

"I'm fine now you're here." Kairi looked at them both in awe.

_"That is so cute." _She thought. Roxas sat up and looked at the armor, then at Kairi and Naminé.

"You two stay back." Roxas held out both his hands and two keyblades appeared in his hands, a dark black and purple one with Sora's necklace crown keychain at the end, and a white-yellow-pink one that had a love-heart at the end and had a star-strewn thalassa shell like keychain at the end.

"Wow..." Kairi said. Roxas looked at her and smiled.

"Riku." He said, holding up the dark-purple keyblade.

"You." he said, holding up the white one. Kairi stared at him confused as Sora pushed her and Naminé back and began battling the heartless armor with Roxas.

"What did he mean?" Kairi asked Naminé, holding her keyblade in case they needed help.

"Roxas is Sora's nobody, which means he's half of Sora. The Oblivion keyblade, the dark one, represents Sora's memories of Riku. The Oathkeeper, the white one, represents Sora's memories of you, Kairi."

"Oh..." Kairi whispered, watching Roxas battling the heartless armor. Sora's alter ego was amazing in combat, but to Kairi, Sora did not seem to be performing at his best.

"What's wrong with Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas isn't with him anymore. He's not whole. He's...weakened."

"And we're letting him fight?" Kairi went to get up, but Naminé held her back.

"You're not yourself right now either, Kairi."

"Then come back to me, so I can help him."

"Not yet. Have faith in them, Kairi."

* * *

Sora slashed down with they keyblade and the armor's hand disappeared. He dropped down, panting. He felt so tired and weak. It scared him. But nonetheless, he ran again toward the heartless. He held his keyblade up-

and was shunted to the side, slamming into the brick wall of Twilight Town.

"SORA!" He heard Kairi yell, but his mind was whirling.

* * *

"SORA!" Roxas turned and saw Sora on the floor, his keyblade next to him. Roxas glared at the heartless armor angrily, then went all out, slashing at it and reversing his way around it, confusing it. Finally, he hurled both keyblades at the heartless armor's head and torso-

and it vanished in an explosion worthy of new year's eve fireworks. Roxas grabbed Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands again and ran forward looking for Pete, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Dang." Roxas said, the two keyblades disappearing in his hands. He ran toward Sora as Sora got up, his back against the brick wall. Kairi was hugging him and Naminé had her hand on Kairi's shoulder sympathetically.

"I feel...weak." Sora said. Roxas nodded.

"It's cause i'm here. But i'll come back to you now. I'm sorry."

"No. You were great."

"He wasn't great! He was amazing!" They all turned and saw Donald, Olette, Hayner and Pence looking at Roxas in awe.

"Hey Hay-"

"I gotta admit. You were pretty amazing. What's your name?" Hayner said, walking forward. Roxas looked at him sadly.

"Oh...it's Roxas." He said, looking at Hayner with hopeful eyes.

"I'm Hayner, this is Pence and Olette."

"Right. Hi." Roxas said sadly.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Pence said, looking at Roxas suspiciously. Roxas looked at Naminé and she shook her head.

"No, sorry." Roxas said, looking down. Naminé stood next to him and held his hand.

"It's okay, Roxas. As long as you remember them, they'll remain a part of you forever." She whispered in his ear. He looked at her and nodded, smiling.

"Right."

"Hey, Sora, keyhole." Kairi said, pointing to the sky, Sora looked at it lazily.

"I can't be bothered." He said, swatting his hand at the keyhole lazily, as if that would make it close.

"I'll do it." Roxas said, rolling his eyes. He lifted Sora's keyblade to the sky and a light flashed from it and entered the keyhole, sealing it.

"Whoa..." Hayner, Pence and Olette said in awe. Roxas looked at Naminé and suddenly hugged her tightly. Naminé hugged him back, surprised.

"Um..."

"I wanted to remember what it felt like." Roxas said in her ear. Naminé rested her head on his shoulder sadly.

"This is real." She whispered. Kairi watched them sadly, remembering hers and Sora's hug at their reunion. Sora stood up and looked at Kairi sadly, then hugged her as well. Kairi hugged him wordlessly, and when they let go, Naminé and Roxas were gone. They looked around everywhere until suddenly-

_"Hey." _Naminé said in her mind.

_"oh, hi." _Kairi said. Sora looked at Kairi and nodded. Kairi took it as confirmation that Roxas was back inside him as well. Hayner, Pence and Olette were watching them.

"We've gotta go. But we'll be back." Sora said. Hayner nodded.

"Okay."

"Hey, Sora. I found these as well by the way, at the mansion. I was gonna tell you, but that big cat guy showed up."

"Pete! Where did he go?" Sora said, looking around.

"I don't know. Anyway, here you go." Pence said. he handed Sora two packages, one with his name on it, and one with Kairi's name on it. They were tiny. Sora opened it-

And found the keychain to Oathkeeper inside. He pulled it out and placed it on his Halloweentown keyblade which now turned into Oathkeeper. Sora looked into the box and found a holographic keychain of Halloweentown inside it. Kairi looked at Oathkeeper and smiled. She opened her tiny package and inside was a keychain of a paopu fruit.

"Huh?" She placed it onto her keyblade and it transformed into a white and black keyblade. The handle had white angel wings sprouting out of it and spreading widely out of the keyblade. The long blade of the keyblade was black and twisting until, at the end was a love heart and next to it, the crown around Sora's neck, a greyish-white color with the pointed parts sticking out as blades. They keychain was a paopu fruit.

_"It represents Sora." _Naminé said. Kairi looked at it.

"It's a new one. It doesn't have a name." Sora said.

"It represents you." Kairi said. Sora looked at her in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa. Thanks, Kairi." Sora said, blushing.

"Now, for a name." Kairi said. She racked her brain, trying to think of a name for the keyblade as they made their way to the Gummi Ship.

_"Think of Sora, and you'll find the answer." _Naminé said. Kairi smiled.

* * *

**Cause i'm awesome and I love you guys, i'm gonna hand it over to you guys. What should Kairi's Sora keyblade be called?**

**My favourite one will be the winner! :)**

**and also, what world is next?**


	13. Radiant Garden VI

**okayy guys i've thought real hard...**

**and i've decided what the keyblade shall be called...**

**so congratulations...**

**TO GameTagger456 with the suggestion of "Skies of Light"! I really loved this idea, because both Kairi and Sora's hearts are ones of light, and Sora's name means "sky" so, in a way, it's kind of saying that the lights from their hearts will always be together. I really liked it, and I hope you guys like it, too. (:**

**Now on to Radiant Garden!**

**And what should the next world be? **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Radiant Garden

Sora ran from the Gummi Shop to Merlin's place to find it empty. He then ran toward the Postern to find Riku sitting on the hill by himself, watching the sunset and eating sea-salt icecream. Sora sat next to him.

"Hey Riku."

"Oh, hey Sora. You're back."

"Yeah. Where's Yuffie?"

"With Aerith, Cloud and Leon."

"Oh, okay." They sat in silence for a moment before Sora blurted out something that he had only just begun thinking.

"I don't get it. What's so great about Kingdom Hearts?" He said, looking at Riku. Riku looked at him in silence for a few seconds, then looked at the sun and spoke.

"It's both light and dark. Good and evil. But overall, it's power, Sora. Power over all the worlds. And to even imagine yourself with that kind of power...it forms an obsession. Kingdom Hearts is the answer to dreams. Both good and bad. It can cause nightmares, and it can cause bliss. And that power it has comes from a source that everyone already has: hearts. And the more hearts it has, the more powerful it gets. That's what's so great about Kingdom Hearts, Sora. The more you feed it, the more control you have over it. And the more control you have over it, the more power it gives you." Riku said. Sora looked at him.

"Wow, you know alot about it."

"I was trapped inside Kingdom Hearts, remember?" Sora sighed and looked at the sunset.

"Well, it's good you got out then." He said, grinning. Riku shoved him playfully as Kairi came and sat with them, all three of them watching the sunset as if they were back on Destiny Islands.


	14. Narnia

**Okay, finally, here we go! we're off to Narnia! world numero six!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Narnia

"So, Kairi, have you come up with a name for your keyblade yet?" Sora asked her, wondering what name she had come up with. After all, it represented Sora.

"Skies of Light." She murmured, her cheeks turning red. Sora grinned.

"I love it." He said. She looked at him, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said, nodding. She grinned.

_"Hey that's a pretty good name for a keyblade." _Roxas said to him. Sora nodded.

_"Yeah, I know. I wish I would've been that creative with the Oathkeeper." _He said.

_"Hey, Oathkeeper represents Kairi. You promised her you would always be with her. In a way, you are always with her when you have that keyblade, because it represents her. So you're keeping the Oath you made to her."_ Roxas said, with a hint of an "i'm so smart" tone.

"Hey, Sora. A new world!" Donald said. Sora looked and squinted, confused.

"I've never seen that world before." He said. There was a wardrobe on one side of the world, then, a beautiful snow laden world on the other side. It looked like a snow globe.

"Come on, let's go." Sora said.

* * *

Sora looked around the castle, his mind whirring.

"Where in the world are we?" He said. He noticed this world was similar to Port Royal, the colours different and distorting.

"Quick! The McCready's coming!" Sora span around quickly to see four children running fast, not looking where they were going.

"Whoa!" They bumped into Sora, Donald and Kairi.

"Ow." Sora said, clutching his head.

"Who are you?" One of the kids said, a young girl with short brown-blonde hair and blue eyes who looked up at him, scared.

"Uh, I'm Sora-"

"We don't have time for introductions! The McCready's coming! Move!" The young boy with black hair and brown eyes said, shoving them.

"Don't shove them, Edmund!" An older girl with long brown curly hair and blue eyes said crossly.

"Come on, follow me!" The younger girl said.

"Lucy!" The other older boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said, following the young girl named Lucy. He turned back.

"Susan, Edmund, come on!" He said, waving his hand.

"Peter, wait!" Susan said, running after him. Edmund followed and Sora looked at Kairi and Donald.

"What are we running from?" He asked.

"I don't know, but let's go!" Kairi followed the four children and Donald and Sora followed her.

"Come on, in here!" Lucy said. She opened a door and Sora saw nothing but a wardrobe inside it.

"Huh?" Sora said, confused.

"You can't be serious." Susan said, rolling her eyes darkly. They all spun around as footsteps were heard.

"No time, come on!" Peter said, placing his hand lightly behind Susan's back and pushing her lightly to the wardrobe.

"Come on!" He yelled at Sora, Kairi and Donald. They followed the children into the wardrobe, Sora being squashed against the wall due to the tight fit.

"Why are we hiding in here!" Edmund yelled.

"Move it!" Donald yelled.

"You're on my toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Get off!"

"Stop shoving!"

"OW! OW!" Sora landed with a splat on the floor-

and saw tree branches all around him.

"What?" He whispered, shock and confusion barreling through his whole body like a tidal wave.

"Impossible." He heard someone whisper. He got up and looked to see all four children and Donald and Kairi staring around in wonder as well.

"Where...How?" Peter whispered.

"I told you there was a whole different world in the wardrobe! I told you!" Lucy said, grinning.

"What is going on here?" Sora said. The four children turned and Peter sighed.

"I have no idea. Lucy told us there was a world inside this wardrobe but of course, we didn't believe her. But...I guess she was right." Peter said, extending his hand to the snow and everything around them.

"It can't be. It's just not...possible." Susan said.

"Who are you?" Edmund said rudely, looking at Sora, Donald and Kairi.

"I'm Sora. This is Kairi and Donald."

"I'm Peter Pevensie and this is my brother Edmund and my two sisters, Susan and Lucy." Peter said. They all exchanged hellos and Donald looked around.

"Well, now what?" He said.

"I think...we should take a look around." Edmund said.

"I don't think that's wise." Susan said anxiously.

"Oh come on, Susan. It's not everyday you find a completely different world inside a wardrobe." Peter said.

"Let's go see Mr Tumnus!" Lucy said.

"Who?" Peter said.

"The man I met while I was-"

"SHHH! QUIET!" Kairi said suddenly, her heart racing. She heard tiny, pattering footsteps and she flashed her hand to the side, the keyblade appearing in her hands. Sora clutched Oathkeeper in his hands tightly, still oblivious and the four children and Donald were watching them, wondering what was wrong. Kairi, was stepping toward a rock when-

"Oi! Put that down, would ya? Gonna poke my eye out!" Kairi jumped back as a small beaver stepped forward, looking at her incredulously.

"What on earth-" Susan exclaimed, staring at the beaver with wide eyes.

"It-it's a talking beaver!" Peter said, chuckling in awe and surprise.

"What did you think I was? A statue? Now who are you and what're you doing in Narnia?" The beaver said, looking at all of them.

"I'm Sora. This is Kairi and Donald." Sora said, pointing.

"And I'm Peter Pevensie. These are my two younger sisters, Lucy and Susan and my younger brother, Edmund."

"Wait a minute...you're meaning to tell me...that you four...are sons of Adam and daughters of Eve?" The beaver said.

"I beg your pardon?" Peter said politely.

"I think your mistaken. Our mother's name was-"

"No no, I don't mean that. I meant that you are, in fact...humans?" The beaver said.

"Yes. Why?" Edmund said, looking confused. Sora saw a hint of anxiety and impatience in his eyes, and Sora wondered what was troubling the young Pevensie.

"We've gotta go to Aslan, now!" The beaver said, scurrying forward.

"Who?" Peter exclaimed.

"But I want to go see Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said. The beaver looked at her.

"Mr. Tumnus was arrested for conspiring with an enemy of Narnia." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"Mr. Tumnus was arrested for conspiring with an enemy of Narnia." Mr Beaver repeated. He pointed a finger at Lucy. "You. You're the enemy of Narnia."

"What? But i've done nothing-"

"That's not what matters. The prophecy states that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will take down the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia!"

"Who?" Peter said again.

"Oh god! We can't stick around here, we gotta go. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Some prophecy of yours says that these guys here-" Sora pointed to the Pevensies. "Are gonna take down the woman who's been making Narnia a living hell for the past however many years, and restore peace to your country-" He paused, then added. "A country...that's inside a wardrobe."

"I'm just as confused as you are." Susan said, shaking her head.

"It's not only that, but they're the true kings and queens of Narnia!"

"But we're just kids! We can't even keep our bedrooms in control, let alone a whole country!" Peter said, exasperated.

"A country that's inside a wardrobe." Kairi added. Peter gave her a look that said she clearly wasn't helping.

"That's why I'm taking you to Aslan! He'll clear this up in no time. Now, we're almost there."

"Edmund?" Everyone spun around to see Lucy looking all over the place. She looked at Peter, anxiousness and terror in her face.

"He's gone!"

"What?"

"Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr Beaver asked, sighing. Lucy nodded.

"He followed me once, when I came to see Mr. Tumnus. but We weren't together."

"The White Witch must've gotten to him then."

"What do you mean?" Peter said angrily.

"We've got to get to Aslan, now!"

* * *

They eventually reached a vast field of green grass and tall trees, completely different from the snow laden Narnia they had been traveling through. The Pevensie children were silent throughout the whole journey, no doubt, thoughts and worries for their brother making them unable to speak.

"See? You guys just being here is beginning to affect the White Witch's magic. I haven't seen green grass in so long..." Mr Beaver said, looking around in wonder. Sora had no idea what was going on, but decided to follow them all for the best, seeing as there was obviously a keyhole somewhere in this world that he HAD to close.

_"Sora you need to close those keyholes. And as soon as your job is done, I think you should tell her." _Cloud's voice echoed in his mind. Sora turned his gaze to Kairi, his heart hammering against his chest. They continued walking until they reached a fast oval of grass surrounded by tents...and creatures. Different creatures appeared all over the place and Sora tightened his hold on the keyblade, glancing anxiously at Kairi, who was chatting with Donald. They stopped before a large tent with a creature that was half horse, half man standing in front of it. Peter sighed, but spoke in a clear loud voice.

"We have come to see Aslan!" He said. The creature nodded and stepped aside, bowing as a magnificent, golden lion walked through the tent flaps, his eyes narrowed as his paws thudded against the floor. Everyone around them bowed and the Pevensies did the same. Sora bowed as well, along with Kairi and Donald. Aslan acknowledged them first.

"Outsiders. You are not from our world...Or theirs." The lion said. Sora shook his head.

"We're not from this world."

"But you are here nevertheless...I suspect your journey has crossed paths with ours, and you will stay to help us win this war?"

"If the White Witch has got heartless on her side, we'll stop them." Kairi said. Aslan nodded, and Sora was surprised that he knew what heartless were. The Pevensies and Mr. Beaver were staring at them in wonder.

"Rise, sons of Adam, daughters of Eve." Aslan said. They all stood and Aslan sat down, his hind legs tucked underneath him.

"You are brave, to have travelled from your world to mine, not knowing what dangers you could run into. But if I am correct, there are supposed to be TWO sons of Adam and TWO daughters of Eve. There are only three of you. Where is the fourth?"

"The White Witch has him." Peter said, his voice cracking. Susan put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Aslan nodded.

"You're brother was lulled by her magic." Aslan said sadly. Sora stood up, clutching his keyblade.

"Aslan, I'm worried that Pete-oh, you don't know who that is...he's an enemy of ours, and he's trying to consume this world in darkness. I think he's going to try to turn the White Witch and Edmund into Heartless. Myself, Kairi and Donald can stop him, but our keyblades don't really do much against creatures that aren't heartless."

"I can assure you, young one, that your enemy has reached the White Witch, and intends to use the heartless in this war. Your enemy has become our enemy." Sora averted his gaze, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault-"

"Aslan!" Everyone turned to see another half man-half horse creature galloping toward them.

"I have spotted the other son of Adam. He is being held captive by the White Witch."

"Gather your men, get Edumund out of there." The creature nodded, and many of the other creatures around the tents and on the campground followed him.

"Now what do we do?" Sora said.

"We wait."

* * *

"EDMUND!" Sora looked up to see the four Pevensie children hugging each other fiercely. Sora looked at Kairi and smiled.

"I'm glad he's okay."

"Me too." Kairi said.

_"This world is...strange." _Roxas said.

_"I know." _Sora said back. Kairi looked at him.

"Sora, I have a strange feeling about all this."

"What do you mean?"

"This world...it's so vastly different from ours..."

"I know, but it's okay. We'll be fine." Sora told her, smiling. She smiled back. Aslan walked over to them, and nodded his head at him.

"My men confirmed. The White Witch has the heartless on her side. An extremely large cat was directing them...his name was-"

"Pete. We know. Don't worry, we'll fight the heartless, you fight the White Witch's other creatures." Sora said, smiling. Aslan smiled back and walked off.

"ASLAN!" Sora spun quickly as a centaur came galloping toward Aslan.

"The White Witch is here!" Aslan growled and ran toward the campground, where the White Witch sat on a high chair, her eyes glaring down at Aslan.

"That's the white witch?" Kairi whispered. Sora nodded. Suddenly, Kairi gripped his hand tightly. Sora returned the pressure. Donald was looking at the White Witch's staff, holding his own tightly.

"You have a traitor among you, Aslan." She called, her voice slightly melodic.

"He is a young boy who knew no better. He has chosen to be with his family."

"Nevertheless, the Deep magic states, that a traitor must be punished: by death at the stone table. That boy has to die!"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written!" Aslan roared. The White Witch glared at him.

"The boy, Aslan. Or Narnia. Make your choice." Sora looked at Aslan and saw him contemplating. He looked at the Pevensie children, then Sora, then the Witch.

"Come, let us discuss a solution." He turned to his tent and the White Witch followed, her head held high.

* * *

Sora woke the next morning to hear chaos outside. He ran to Kairi and shook her to consciousness.

"Kairi, something's wrong." She instantly rose, grabbing her keyblade and running after Sora.

"SORA!" Kairi turned to see Peter running to them.

"Aslan is dead."

"WHAT?"

"Susan and Lucy sent me a message. Aslan sacrificed himself for Edmund."

"Oh no..."

"What do we do now?" Kairi whispered. Peter put on a determined face.

"I take on my duties as King...and we destroy the White Witch and her army."

* * *

Sora clutched his keyblade tightly as the White Witch's army came over the hill. He couldn't help glancing at Kairi, who was pale with fear.

_"Roxas, if Kairi is ever in trouble during this, tell me."_

_"I will." _

Kairi glanced at Sora.

_"Namin__é, if Sora is ever in trouble during this fight, please make sure you tell me."_

_"I will, Kairi. Don't worry. Just focusing on destroying the heartless." _

And Kairi saw them. Pete, walking with hundreds and hundreds of heartless behind him. She clutched her keyblade tightly. Peter looked at them and nodded. His horse reared and he raised his sword.

"FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!" He bellowed. The Narnias roared in agreement and bounded forward, Sora running after them. As the White Witch's army and the Narnians came closer and closer, Sora leapt into the air and slashed at the Heartless, his mind whirring. He saw Kairi and Donald slashing and running the whole way, taking down as many heartless as they could. Sora began growing tired after a while, his arm feeling like lead but he kept fighting. The more the killed, more came. Sora glanced at Peter.

"They keep coming!" He yelled. Peter nodded and slashed at a tiger that had come pounding toward him.

"Fall back, lead them to the rocks!" Peter yelled. Sora helped by yelling out the order as well. They lead the White Witch's army toward the rocks and Peter signalled the archers to hit. Many of the White Witch's army fell, but more came bounding forward, and the arrows did nothing against the heartless. Sora bounded forward-

And saw the white witch on a chariot, bounding forward toward him. He leapt up and slashed at her, but she ducked and parried his move.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled, but he ignored her, still slashing at the White Queen until-

Her staff lashed forward and hit him and he knew no more.

* * *

"SORA!" Kairi screamed, her throat ripping. He was still. His face frozen in fear, his keyblade about to lash out at the White Witch. She snarled and threw him to the floor, a massive grin on her face. Sora landed with a loud BAM on the floor and Kairi was running to him, slashing at heartless menacingly.

"SORA!" She kept screaming, tears running down her cheeks.

_No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! _She skidded to a stop at his side, her breathing heavy as she carried his frozen body in her arms, tears falling down her face. Her heart broke as Sora stared at her, his eyes slightly moving behind the ice, his face frozen in fear.

"Sora..." She whispered.

"ED! NO!" Kairi turned and saw Edmund fighting against the White Witch, He lashed out-

and broke her staff. She looked at him in anger and stabbed him with the end of the staff. Edmund fell to the floor.

"EDMUND!" Peter yelled. He ran forward, and slashed at the White Witch, the two of them dancing in a fire of sparks as their swords continued meeting each other.

"Sora...oh god, Sora..." Kairi whispered, holding him closer to her.

"Looks like the twit with the keyblade's a goner." Kairi turned angrily to see Pete laughing at her, a sword in his hand. She gripped her keyblade tightly and roared in anger as she leapt up and attacked Pete. His face was at first, surprised, then humorous.

"You think you can beat me girly?" He said, laughing. Kairi slashed at him again her exhaustion disappearing as she continued fighting Pete.

A roar broke through the entire sky and Kairi looked up to see Aslan, Susan and Lucy standing on top of a cliff, over a thousand Narnians behind them.

"NARNIANS! RECLAIM YOUR COUNTRY!" Aslan yelled. They all yelled and ran forward as Aslan bounded toward the White Witch, who had Peter pinned down, her sword flashing down-

Aslan landed on top of the White Witch and attacked her. Kairi turned-

And saw Pete was gone. Kairi dropped her keyblade in anguish and looked up at the sky, her hands balled into fists as she screamed angrily at the sky, her throat on fire. Aslan turned to her, and saw Sora on the floor.

"Be at peace, Keyblade Master. You shall be frozen in time no more." Tears clung to Kairi's eyes as Aslan breathed onto Sora's face and slowly, the ice began chisling away, Sora's face regaining colour. Kairi bounded on top of him, hugging him tightly as Sora whispered her name in her ear weakly.

"Kairi..." He said, a whisper of a smile in his tone of voice.

"I love you." Kairi blurted out, burrying her head into his shoulder. Sora gripped her even more tightly.

"I love you, too." She removed her face from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, leaning forward. Sora leaned closer to her, too, their lips so close to touching...

"Sora, thank god you're okay!" Kairi backed away from him as Donald bounded on top of him, hugging him. Sora looked at Kairi with what seemed like an apologetic smile.

"I'm fine."

"Narnia is at peace once more. And it is thanks to you three." Aslan said, nodding toward them. Sora nodded.

"Thanks."

"Come, join us for the coronation ceremony. We have new kings and queens to honour." Aslan said, looking at the Pevensie children.

* * *

The four Pevensie children took their seats on the high chairs, Sora, Kairi and Donald looking at them proudly.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan called. Mr Beaver placed a lovely silver crown on top of Lucy's head. She grinned broadly at everyone inside the chamber hall.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just." Aslan said calmly. Mr. Beaver placed a silver crown on top of Edmund's head. Edmund smiled shyly, but stared bravely ahead.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Aslan gestured to Mr. Beaver, who placed a golden crown on top of Susan's head and she stood proudly, her head held high.

"And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan called loudly. Mr. Beaver placed a gloriously beautiful golden crown on Peter's head as Peter stood, his head held high and his shoulders straight as he took his seat as King of Narnia.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live Queen Lucy! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Peter!" Sora, Kairi and Donald called with the rest of the Narnians. Music began playing and everyone began dancing, but Sora heard keys jangling and looked up to see a keyhole in the middle of the dancefloor. He stepped forward as everyone watched him lift the keyblade and close the keyhole, a loud jangling noise filling the entire hall.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked him. Sora walked toward Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy.

"It means..we have to go." Sora said sadly. Peter nodded, but gripped Sora's shoulder.

"I'll never forget what you've done for Narnia. We are forever in your debt." Susan hugged all of them and Edmund shook their hands. Lucy hugged them all tightly and Sora walked toward Aslan, who nodded at them.

"I hope you find victory, as we have found victory. May your courage hold."

"Thanks." Sora said, nodding. Kairi and Donald followed him out of the castle, and back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**Hey guys, i'm so sorry it's been so long since i've put up a chapter, but I've made this one extra long to make up for it. Hope you like it, and where would you like to go to next?**


	15. Radiant Garden VII

**Chapter 15**

Radiant Garden

"And then, the White Witch froze me, but Aslan brought me back, and then Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter became the kings and Queens of Narnia!" Sora said excitedly. Riku laughed.

"Sounds like it was fun."

"Yeah, it was. But...something kinda happened between me and Kairi." Riku sat up straight, listening intently.

"Go on." He said.

"Um...well, when Aslan unfroze me, me and Kairi, kinda...almost kissed."

"Whoa! Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We were so close, but then Donald interrupted and-"

"Oh, damn it, Donald!" Riku growled. Sora laughed loudly as Kairi came into the room, followed by Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, Tifa and Cloud.

"Sora, there are only a couple of more worlds left to go. Now Kairi told me that there is a portal of some sort that leads to the World that Never Was in Twilight Town?"

"Yeah. We think it can lead us straight to Maleficent."

"It probably can. Cid has a couple of Gummi's in stock, We're gonna see if we can make another Gummi Ship that can get us to Twilight Town so we can all go through the portal."

"Okay."

"In the meantime, you keep closing those keyholes, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now you two and Donald should get going. We haven't got much time left."

Alright then, Leon." They all left and Sora went to get up but Riku grabbed his arm.

"If anything like that ever happens between you and Kairi again, don't hesitate. Just kiss her." Riku said, winking. Sora grinned and nodded.

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

**So guys, next world?**


	16. Space ParanoidsThe Grid

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG GUYS! BUT I'M BACK! :)**

**Okay, here's the next chapter people!**

**We're off to Space Paranoids! Or, well, THE GRID as it shall be renamed.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Space Paranoids (The Grid)

"Sora!" Sora skidded to a stop before the Gummi Ship as Leon came running toward him, panting.

"What's wrong?" Sora said, immediately alert.

"We found something strange inside Ansem's computer! We think it might have something to do with Tron."

"TRON!" Sora bolted past Leon to Ansem's study where his computer was stored. Kairi and Donald followed behind him and Kairi was shouting out while running.

"What's-Tron?" She gasped.

"He's our friend. He was a program inside the computer that was trying to stop the MCP from letting heartless into our world."

"A program? MCP? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see!" They reached the computer and Leon pressed a button, which revealed a blue laser looking at them through the computer screen.

"What does it do?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. And honestly, I don't wanna find out." Leon said.

"I do!" Donald pressed a button before Sora could stop him.

"DONALD NO!" The laser ignited and came out of the computer, slamming into Kairi, Donald and Sora. Before Leon's eyes, they began to disappear and he sighed, smacking his forehead with his hand.

"Not again." He muttered.

* * *

"Ugh..." Kairi woke slowly, her whole body aching as she stood to her feet, Sora and Donald waking up beside her.

"Where are we?" She asked. Donald shook his head, looking around.

"Hey, watch out!" Sora turned and saw a disk flying toward his head. He ducked and grabbed his keyblade, running to the side as the others followed him. He looked to the left where the disk had come from and saw a guy staring at him angrily.

"You trying to get yourself killed?" He yelled. He flung his disk again and it hit another person. The opponent's body disappeared in a flash of what looked like diamonds that scattered on the floor, then disappeared. He walked up to them.

"You're not programs." He said, looking down on them.

"No, we're users." Sora said, gripping his keyblade tighter.

"You are? So am I. My name's Sam Flynn, I'm looking for my father. He got sucked into this game of his and he's been gone for twenty years." Sam said.

"Uh, I'm Sora, this is Kairi and Donald. We kinda just got sucked in here, too."

"Great." Sam muttered.

"RINZLER! RINZLER! RINZLER!"

"Hey, get back." Sam said, stepping in front of them. A man was slowly walking toward them, the flourescent lights on his outfit orange. He pulled out two identity disks and Sam pulled out his own one, his whole body shaking.

"I don't think I can beat him." Sam said slowly.

"Man, I wish Tron was here." Sora said, looking at Rinzler. Rinzler froze and looked at Sora in surprise and Sora looked back, confusion filling his mind.

Rinzler flung a disc at them and Sora backwheeled, pushing Kairi backward as he went. It clipped Sam on the arm and Sam fell to the floor, clutching his arm. Rinzler glared at him.

"A user?" He said. Sora got up, looking at Rinzler.

_"Sora, I think that's..." _Roxas said.

"Tron?" Sora whispered. Rinzler looked at him in surprise, when suddenly a gigantic truck came out of nowhere, stopping in front of them. A young girl was glaring at Rinzler and she grabbed Sam.

"All of you, get on quick!" They all hopped into the seats, Donald sitting in Sora's lap as they took off.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"The name's Quorra." She said, turning to look at them with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm Sora. This is Kairi and Donald."

"I'm Sam Flynn." Sam said.

"I know. Your father sent me to rescue you."

"My father?" Sam said, surprised. Quorra nodded. She looked at Sora.

"Where did you come from? You are also users, right?"

"Yeah...We came from another world." Sora said. She nodded.

"I see..."

"I don't." Sam said. "Where's my father."

"I'm taking you to him now." Quorra said. They rode through terrain and rocks before coming to a stop outside a building.

"Let's go." She led them out and into the building. As they climbed stairs, Sora sighed.

"Do you think there's a keyhole here?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head.

"No...but Sam's in here against his will. We've gotta help him."

"We're in here against our will, too, Sora!" Kairi said. He sighed again.

"I know..." They walked into a bright room, it's lights illuminating as they walked through.

"Creator...he's here." Quorra said. They saw a man sitting crossed legged on the floor. He slowly got up and turned, staring at them.

"Sam?" He said.

"Dad?" Sam said. The man ran at Sam and hugged him tightly.

"That's his dad?" Kairi said.

"Looks like." Sora said.

"_Namine, is there even a keyhole in this world?" _Kairi asked.

_"I don't think so, Kairi._" Namine said.

_"Why are we here then?" _She asked her.

_"Donald hit the button. You got sucked in. Simple." _

_"How do we get out?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Great..."_

"Dad, we need to get out of here." Sam said.

"I know...But the portal is in the city, where Clu is. And he's going to be looking for all of you."

"Okay well we can devise a plan and-"

"The portal closes in less then eight hours. We don't have time to devise a plan." Sam's dad said.

"What do we do then?"

"We'll distract 'em, while you guys head to the portal." Sora said.

"But what about you? You have to return to your home." Quorra said.

"We'll find another way. We're from a different world, which means we'll have to get out a different way."

"Right."

"Let's go then!" Sam said.

"Son..." Sam's dad seemed uncertain.

"Dad, we're going home. The both of us. I promise."

* * *

Sora ran out into the city as a bunch of guards came running to them, some of them bearing heartless crests.

"They're heartless!" Sora yelled out. He struck them with his keyblade as he saw Sam, Quorra and Kevin Flynn run around the corners toward a freighter.

"SORA!" Sora turned -

And saw Clu holding his disk to Kairi's throat.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Where did they go?" Clu said to Sora.

"Let her go!" Sora said, stepping forward. Donald ran at Clu and Clu growled, holding his disk even closer to Kairi's throat.

"WHERE DID THEY GO!" He yelled.

There was a flash of light and Kairi lay on the floor, clutching her neck and crawling away from Clu as Quorra fought him.

"QUORRA!" Sora yelled.

"GO!" She yelled.

"NO WAY! We're not leaving you!" Sora said. Quorra slammed her disk down to the floor and Clu got blasted off his feet, landing 20 feet away from them.

"Who said I'm staying behind?" She said, grinning. They ran off at top speed.

"NO!" Clu roared. He ran at them and Quorra held out her disk, a silver glow emanating from it and creating a sort of shield.

"How much time will that buy us?" Sora asked.

"Not much. Run!" They ran once more, Clu's roars disappearing as they finally found the freighter where Sam and Kevin Flynn were standing, waiting for them. Kevin Flynn began hitting a keyboard, trying to make the freighter go at top speed. It took off, going a little faster than normal. Sam whooped.

"The portal is just up ahead. We've gotta get out of here." Kevin said.

"Let's go!" Sam said, nodding.

"FLYNN!" They turned and saw Clu glaring at them.

"Dad..." Sam said.

"Quorra!"

"On it!" She attached her disk to one side of the freighter while Kevin Flynn attached his to the other side. The freighter flew forward, Clu disappearing from behind them as they headed straight toward the portal.

"QUORRA WATCH OUT!" A disk came flying at them and it hit Quorra's arm. She fell to the floor, her arm disappearing in a flow of tiny diamonds.

"Oh no!" Sora pointed his keyblade at her.

"QUORRA!" He yelled. A green glow filled around her, but nothing happened.

"What?"

"She's been derezzed. Her body's in shock. She's not gonna heal." Kevin Flynn said.

"How do we help her?" Sora asked.

"We can't. I have to reprogram her. It might take awhile." He said. He took his disk from the side of the Freighter and began working with it, trying to fix Quorra's arm. Finally after several minutes, he moved away and looked up.

"We're almost at the portal. She'll need time to reboot. Hopefully she'll be fine by the time we get there!" He said, getting up and attaching his disk to the side of the Freighter once more. Sora looked at Kairi.

"We need to get home." He said, sighing. She nodded.

"Right." She grabbed his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired." She whispered. Sora chuckled.

"I know." He whispered.

"Get some rest if you like. It will be awhile before we get to the Portal still." Sam said.

"Okay." Sora lay down on the Freighter, and Kairi lay next to him, laying her head on his arm.

"Night Sora." She said. He touched her hair lightly.

"Night, Kairi." He whispered.

* * *

"SORA! WAKE UP!" Sora's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see the portal ahead of them.

"Kairi, we can go home!" He said, getting up. Kairi got up straight away. She looked around and to their delight, they saw Quorra looking at them, smiling.

"Quorra, you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Now let's get out of here." Flynn handed Quorra her disk. They started running toward the portal-

And Clu stood in their way.

"CLU!" Sam yelled. He ran forward-

"SAM NO!" Quorra grabbed him.

"We gotta get to the other side." Sora said.

"Give me your disk, Flynn. NOW!" Kevin Flynn suddenly walked forward-

and handed Clu his disk.

"NO!" Sam yelled. Kevin Flynn shoved Clu aside and yelled out.

"RUN GO!" He said, holding down Clu. Clu punched him across the face as they all ran toward the Portal.

"SORA! THAT'S OUR PORTAL!" Kairi said, pointing toward a green portal just a little way away from Quorra, Sam and Kevin Flynn's portal.

"How do you know?" Sora yelled.

"I can see Leon!" She yelled. Sora looked and saw indeed, Leon pacing in front of Ansem's computer, anxious.

"HANG ON LEON, WE'RE COMING!" He yelled. He looked at Sam and Quorra.

"GO!" They yelled.

"But Clu-"

"GO!" Quorra yelled. They nodded.

"STAY SAFE!" They yelled.

"GO!" Sam and Quorra yelled once more. Quorra smiled at them sadly. Sora nodded and grabbed Kairi and Donald's arms, running toward the Portal. He jumped through-

and landed in a heap in Ansem's study.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Leon said, helping them up. Sora grimaced.

"I hope so..."


End file.
